Unwanted
by mochalvr
Summary: Starfire runs into Slade, literally, causing her looks and self esteem to decline slowly. First, Robin seems supportive of her new look, but then he cant even look at her, talk to her, or anything, without feeling self conscious and blame. And on top of e
1. Chapter 1

**Someone to Love**

_RobinXStarfireXRed X! I don't know what you will think, but I really hope you like it. I don't really know where this story is going to take me…but I do know these pairings, and what is in the summery._

_**Summery** Starfire runs into Slade, literally, causing her looks and self esteem to decline slowly. First, Robin seems supportive of her new look, but then he can't even look at her, talk to her, or anything, without feeling self conscious and blame. And on top of everything, Red X shows up. _

**Chapter 1:Just a Normal Day**

It was a regular day, she woke up and walked over to her closet, pulling out her make up, putting some on. She only really wore mascara and eye liner. Then she took the brush, slowly running through her auburn hair. It was so shiny and beautiful.

She loved her hair, her figure, her body, her life. She had perfect friends who loved her so much, and of course, the man of her dreams lived in the tower with her.

When she went into the main room. Cyborg handed her a plate of fresh waffles, and she walked to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of mustard, and plopped down on the bar stool next to Robin, emptying half of the bottle over the waffles. Starfire smiled at her friends as they watched her eat in disgust.

After everyone ate, they all parted off and were immediately in their own little worlds…

Raven was meditating over by the window, chanting those three words over and over again. Beastboy's eyes were glued to the TV, drool hung out of the corner of his mouth. Cyborg was busy baking more waffles. Robin had his nose in a book, and some pieces of paper lying there on the counter next to it.

"I'm going to go for a walk. Would anyone like to join me on this wonderful event?" she asked her friends, hoping someone would come with her…maybe even Robin.

Raven opened one eye, "Sorry, Starfire, I need to meditate" she said, then closed her eye and continued.

Robin looked up, giving her a smile, "Sorry, Star, I have to do some more research today on Slade. I think I have a little bit of a lead."

"Yeah! And I still have about ten waffles more to make and eat. I am starving!" Cyborg said, then he turned back to his waffle maker, "Hurry up, you stupid fucking machine!"

"I do not think the waffle maker is able to hear you, Cyborg…is it?" Starfire asked, curiously.

"Starfire…no, it can't hear Cyborg." Robin sighed, a little annoyed. She was almost too naïve and innocent for him…but for some reason, he still liked her…a lot. He didn't know why, but her body, her figure, her attitude…she was beautiful

"Oh, okay." Starfire blushed, then turned her attention to Beastboy, "Beastboy?" she walked over to the green boy. "Beastboy…" she said in a sweet high pitched voice, but his eyes were stuck to the TV, he wouldn't look away. "Beastboy…" she sung again, waving her hand in front of his face.

"BEASTBOY!" Robin snapped and Beastboy looked at Starfire,

"What!" he snapped at Starfire, like she was the one who yelled at him, "Cant you see I am watching something!"

"I was hoping that you would join me for a walk!" Starfire smiled back.

"Are you kidding! They are having a Freaky Planet Nation of the Geeks marathon today on this channel!"

"Oh…um…okay…" Starfire looked down at her feet, "Well, then I guess I will go alone then…" she sighed.

"Yup…" Robin said and with that, Starfire walked outside into the fresh air.

Tears formed in Starfire's eyes as she walked. Why didn't her friends want to come with her? They were busy. They all were doing something! That was it. She wiped her tears and forgot about that morning, at least, forgot about it temporarily.

Starfire got to the city and her communicator went off.

"Starfire! Get back here, there has been another disturbance." Raven said, it was the fourth one this week.

"Slade!" She heard Robin say in the background.

Starfire jumped up in the air, flying fast towards the tower, only to see a motorcycle and a car leaving it. "Wait for me!" she called down, turning around, and flying after them.

Starfire sure did see something different, not. It was a typical bank robbery. Like one of their first missions. But, wait, was that _Slade_ coming out. _What was he holding? Wow, he has stooped low to resort to bank robberies! _What he was holding was just a small explosive and a bag full of gold and money.

Starfire arrived last, seeing her friends chasing after the villain. She watched the scene unfold in front of her as she flew there. The Titans appeared, trying to chase Slade. He threw something behind him, causing a ton of smoke to appear. She watched from above as he ran out the other side of the smoke screen and down an alley. As he ran, she watched the smoke disappear from around the coughing and choking Titans, allowing them to see Red X. Starfire gasped at the sight, and then she saw Slade dive down into a hole in the ground. She dove after him, speeding up as she let gravity pull her down.

Slade saw her coming at him, and when she was within inches of the hole, he put the lid on top, causing her to fall to the floor, unconscious from hitting her head on the metal.

Slade got up, looking at the unconscious girl…_Robin will be in for a surprise when he arrives to his angel…_ he thought as he punched the near dead alien.

**TTTT**

"Where is Starfire!" Robin yelled.

"I don't know, dude!" BB answered as they fought Red X.

Red X had Cyborg and Raven down, and he just got Beastboy with a X full of goo, which hit Beastboy's head, wrapping around his entire face; giving him a little breathing room, no where to see, and bad hair for at least a week.

Robin and X fought hand to hand for about a minute until X snapped, "Where's your _girlfriend_?"

"She's on her way!" Robin snapped.

"Really? I don't see her…" X said, "Personally, I really don't think you two make a very good couple, you are too short."

The comment hurt Robin. X saw it, and pursued further, "You are a little shrimp" Robin knew he was short, he had always been cursed with being one of the shortest. But he kept fighting

X, however, saw this weakness, taunting further, as he blocked all the punches and kicks being thrown at him, "She is too good for you. She has a perfect body, perfect hair, eyes, and personality. You, you are a little rat, a little weasel, not worthy of a goddess like that! I bet you don't even like her for her innocent little personality? Bet you only like her for sexy body!"

"How would you know? You have never even met her!"

"I have had a couple encounters with her, watched her from the side, watched you, and the way you treat her"

"So, you've been stalking us?" Robin said, throwing another punch, but it was once again blocked and X continued;

"…But you don't even worry about her; you just worry about stopping me. Maybe she saw Slade run out of the smoke, chasing him, and was hit hard, falling unconscious." He kept going, "She is the most beautiful girl in the world, and you are a tiny little over competitive weasel who is obsessed with his job, so obsessed that you don't even know where she is, the only girl who has or will ever really care for you. She is way too good for you, I don't know why she actually puts up with you!" And with that, X threw a bomb, causing more smoke to rise, and jumped into the air, disappearing from the Titans.

Red X reappeared in front of the unconscious Starfire. He gave her a kiss, feeling sorry for her fate, and then fell down the hole Slade had also disappeared into. Starfire lay there, waiting for a Titan to find her.

When the smoke cleared for a second time, Robin walked over to Raven, pulling a piece off tape from her mouth. She looked like she was going to scream, but she didn't. She just walked over to Beastboy, using her powers to get all the goo off of him.

Robin pulled out his communicator, "Starfire? Are you okay!" he asked…no answer…. "Starfire?" …no answer… "STARFIRE!" He screamed. But no one answered. The communicator laid next her.

_Hope you like! If you would like to, you could press the review button and tell me what you think…but if not, I still love you and thanks for reading!_

_Mocha _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I Didn't Know**

It was around six o'clock at night before the team found the unconscious Starfire.

"Starfire!" Robin called when he saw her. Raven had already spotted her and was flying towards her. Beastboy followed slowly…his arms and legs were more tired then he had ever been.

Robin jumped off his R-Cycle and ran at her, kneeling on the ground next to her. He picked up the communicator; it had thirty-six messages on it, all from him.

Robin stared at the goddess who lay unconscious on the floor. Her hair scattered across the ground. She really was a goddess. She was too good for him…was he over competitive? Was he a little weasel? Did she only date him out of pity? Was everything that X said true…?X's words were glued to Robin's mind. He wondered about these things all night, and when he saw her, he felt horrible that he hadn't waited for her. Robin quickly rolled her over so she was face up.

Starfire's arm flopped down, hitting the ground as Robin stood up, trying to get away from the repulsive girl. She was hideous, not at all a goddess NOW. Starfire lay in a shallow dirty puddle; blood streaming from a crack in her head and from her broken nose. Her bottom teeth had pierced about half way through her lip. Her entire mouth was full of blood.

Raven gasped and held out her hands, lifting up the poor alien with her powers, and carried her to the tower. The others followed, meeting the girls in the hospital wing of the tower.

Robin felt horrible. He did care about more than Starfire's looks…didn't he? He couldn't even look at her without feeling like throwing up. He just felt bad for her…right? No, but he didn't even help her out…had he failed her? Did he only like her for those reasons?

Raven was hesitant to heal Starfire with her powers, who knows what magic could be used on an alien. Her biological features were most likely different from humans, although her exterior was almost identical. Her internal organs could be entirely mixed up.

Raven took the risk, placing her hands over Starfire's head, fixing the broken nose. Raven took a razor and shaved a section of Starfire's hair until she found the gash were she had been hit, and was bleeding from. Raven raised her hands up in the air, closed her eyes, and focused. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos…" she said, and the gash in Starfire's scalp closed. Raven stood up, grabbing a wet rag, wiping up the now dry blood all over the girl's face and scalp. Robin stood above her, watching her mend Starfire's wounds. He couldn't help, he didn't want to touch the girl. Although he would never admit it.

So he wouldn't have to admit that he didn't even _want_ to touch his girlfriend in her condition, he claimed it was too hard to see her in so much pain, and turned around, joining the other two males outside the hospital wing.

Raven nodded and went to work on Starfire's mouth. She put on a pair of gloves and gently held the girl's bottom lip, lifting it up slowly and off the teeth that had cut it deeply. She placed her hands up again, healing the wound in her lip, closing it completely. She then looked back up at the wound on Starfire's head. She still saw the wound up there was still really deep and bleeding again. She took a needle and thread, numbed the area with a shot, and sewed up the almost closed gash. Her powers weren't strong enough to close it completely for some reason.

When she finished, she allowed the guys to come in. Robin just stared at his once goddess, now ugly duckling. She was beautiful, but now…she wasn't a goddess. It was weird. What X said…it was true. He mentioned her seeing Slade and going after the villain alone, but he didn't actually think it happened. But it did. Starfire had been unconscious for over two hours now, and both the villains had gotten away.

He looked at the girl, her figure was still perfect, her body. But her mouth was full of blood, one of her eyes was a little puffy and black…her bottom lip was also puffy and was twice its size. A patch of her gorgeous hair lay on the ground and part of her head was shaved, and there was a sewn up gash on her scalp.

A dry towel was inside Star's mouth, soaking up some of the blood.

"What happened to her?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. I just finished fixing her up. I need to rinse her mouth out now, I am afraid she is going to choke on her own blood. That wouldn't be too good. Can you help me?"

"I guess…" Robin walked over to the girl after grabbing a little bucket and a glass of water. Raven instructed him to hold the bucket just under her mouth. Raven pulled the towel that was now soaked with blood and held Starfire, bending her over so the blood in her mouth could pour into the bucket. She took the water, put a little bit into Starfire's mouth, and then poured it back out. She did this a couple of times, until Robin was gagging, then she laid the girl back on her back and Robin threw up in the bucket full of blood.

**TTTT**

Two men stood in front of a large screen, watching the battle scenes from that day, watching Robin's reaction to what X said, and what Slade did to Starfire.

"Impressive…" Slade said, "What you said got to the boy wonder. Now, we should get through to the girl, huh?"

"Alright." X said, confidently. If there was one thing he could do, it was taunt people with their weakness, and he had found Robin's. Now it was up to him to get to Starfire, maybe he could get a date with her. He thought about the _after date_ in bed…this made him smile, but he kept the thoughts to himself.

**TTTT**

Starfire's eyes flickered open…was she in bed? "what happened?" she asked herself, sitting up and cradling her head in her hand. She tried to lift up one arm, but it was broken, and in a sling. She looked down and saw a boy sitting next to her. Robin was asleep, his head in her lap.

Starfire felt secure, like she was safe…she didn't want this to end. The feel of her love was more than enough. She lay back down, closing her eyes, but she felt the body shift at her feet.

"Starfire? You awake?" Robin whispered.

"Yes, I am. How was your sleep?"

"Good, now that you are awake."

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened?" Starfire didn't remember anything from the day before, except her feeling left out and going for a walk.

"I was hoping you could tell me that." Robin said. "The only thing I know was that you went for a walk for some reason. While you were gone, we got a call from Slade, and we were gone. By the time we were calling you, we could see you in the air. We drove to the scene of the crime where Slade was. He threw a bomb, causing smoke to arise, and Red X appeared in stead of Slade." Robin gasped for breath. He could tell that Starfire was really thinking.

"And Slade ran out of the smoke, down an ally. I went after him, but he saw me. I dove after him, but right as I was going to enter the hole, he put the metal in my face. It all happened so fast." Starfire said, it was coming back to her. "I wasn't completely unconscious, because I could feel Slade beating me even though I was defenseless. That is all I remember."

"That is good enough…" Robin said, he still kept his distance, not even allowing himself to look her in the eyes. He thought about kissing her, holding her, comforting her in his own way, but _he_ was scared to. He saw the ugly girl laying there. The blood was not streaming all over her face anymore, but she still looked hideous. He also was scared to hurt her. Raven claimed that only her arm was broken, but if he tried to kiss her, he would taste the blood in her mouth, and would probably hurt her puffy lips.

Robin stood up, not wanting to look at her anymore. "I better let you sleep some more."

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened though? Why does my head hurt so much, why do I feel a slicing pain in my lip and my scalp? Why is a patch of my hair on the floor? What is going on?"

"Starfire…" Robin couldn't say it.

"What?"

Robin sighed, she would have to find out. "You have a very deep cut in your scalp, Raven healed most of it, but it is still very deep, so she had to stitch it up. In order to do that, she had to shave a patch of your hair off. It is up to you if you want to shave the rest of your hair off with it. I believe Slade beat you while you lay unconscious, which would explain the reason your teeth had pierced through your lip and your nose _was_ broken and your eye is black and puffy. Raven was able to heal your nose completely, but that was the only thing. For some reason, her powers had no affect on your arm, lip or scalp." There, he said it.

Starfire gasped. She must look horrible, and she must not even have make-up on! She probably looked like shit. Starfire started to get up when Robin stopped her, "Starfire, stop."

"What?"

"Please, you should lay in bed, rest. I am going back to get us some breakfast. I'll be right back." She would heal…and when she did, she would be beautiful again…but she was so hideous and repulsive…how could he love her right now?

"Robin…I wish to see myself." She said, "I need to know how horrible I look…" she had known something was wrong when he wouldn't look her in the eyes, but when he handed her the mirror, she screamed.

"Starfire…" Robin said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What! I look hideous! I can not believe this is happening to me...I look like shit! I have no make-up, what mascara is left is streaked across my face, my lip is huge, half of my hair is shaved off. I can not believe this, what is going on? I look like a glemglorph ooz monster from my home planet…what a blemglorphka ephatukui na norphkanu!" she started ranting in her language, Robin knew was Tamaranian.

"Starfire, please."

She didn't stop…

"Star…" he knew what he had to do to shut her up. He almost gagged because he had to do this. He reached in and kissed the corner of her puffy lips. Starfire immediantly stopped. She stared at him, bringing her hand to her mouth, where he had kissed her. Robin smiled at her. "Ill be back."

Robin turned and walked out the door, heading towards the main room.

As soon as the doors closed behind Robin, a dark figure appeared at the window of the Hospital Wing. Starfire looked up to see who it was. It looked like Raven, a cape flowed in the wind, a hood drawn over the figure's face. She walked over, opening it up, letting Raven in.

"Starfire." It was a man speaking! Who was it? Was it Slade…no, he would never wear a cape…

He pulled the hood off, Starfire gasped, gathering starbolt in her good hand. "Wait, I want to talk to you." He said, holding up his hands, motioning for her to wait.

"What do you want?" Starfire asked.

X stepped closer, Starfire could see compassion in his face. She allowed her eyes to stop glowing, but she kept the starbolt lit up in her hand. X cupped his hand around her cheek, "What happened?" he asked.

"Like you wouldn't know!" she said, her voice started to choke up as she yanked away from his reach.

"I seriously don't. Did Slade do this to you?" Starfire just sniffled and nodded. "What happened?"

Starfire explained how she went after Slade and was beaten.

"Starfire…I saw you laying there…your face down towards the ground. I didn't know this was going to happen, or I wouldn't have helped out Slade. I figured your friends would've found you soon."

"But…why do you care?"

"Because, I have always cared, Starfire, unlike that Robin." he shook when he said the Boy Wonder's name…

"What do you mean? Robin loves me!"

"That's what you think. Did you notice how he just brushed you off yesterday? How he can't look you strait in the face right now, because he can't stand to see you. Your wounds aren't the prettiest to look at and because your face is not as perfect as it was before, he wants nothing to do with you."

"You are lying…he kissed me!" Starfire said calmly.

"No, he only likes you for your figure, your looks, Starfire. I don't think he really likes you for you. Did you see the look on his face when he DID kiss you? He looked like he was going to gag."

"You are lying…" Starfire whispered, tears were streaming from her puffy, bloodshot eyes.

"Starfire…I want you to know that I care, and I won't let anyone hurt you again. Please just keep that in mind. I know I am considered the villain to you guys, but really, I am not that bad a guy. I just needed some money to get out of debt…and Slade has an incredible invention he is working towards. It will change the world."

"For the better or for the worse?"

"It is all how you look at it." X said, cupping his hand around her cheek, looking deep into her green eyes.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

"For me to know and maybe…someday…for you to find out." X said, and with that, he let go of her cheek and disappeared out the window. Starfire lay back down on her bed, smiling…she didn't know why. But she really liked this Red X. She really liked his sly nature. She liked how he spoke to her, and he really helped to calm her down. She liked how he could actually look at her face without turning pale. She really liked this guy and hoped to see more of him.

Robin walked in with a plate of food. He once again kept his eyes glued on the floor, set the tray of food down. "I brought a whole bottle of mustard in…thought you would like it."

"Robin…"

"Yes Starfire?" he rose his head up, but his eyes didn't look at her, but at the wall behind.

"Robin…why won't you look at me?" Starfire asked.

"Star…" he didn't know what to say. Was he supposed to say that he can't look at her because he found her repulsive and he wanted to throw up when he did?

"If you can't even look at me, I don't know how we could ever be together, Robin."

Starfire's words stung. Robin's eyes drifted toward her face. Starfire saw this and she saw the hurt look in Robin's face. "Robin?"

"Yeah Starfire." A tear escaped from one of Robin's masked eyes.

"Please, don't blame yourself. I love you, and I know you love me. I am sorry for what I said. I guess…I just felt doubt."

"Starfire" Robin sat down on the bed, next to her, "I could never love anyone else. It just really hurts me to see your….your face…I blame myself. I should've been there."

"Don't blame yourself. You did what you thought was right. I shouldn't have dove after Slade."

Robin thought about his conversation with X…Red X…that bastard

_So, just an FYI, this story is rated T for later chapters, and I probably should have said that in my summary, but I didnt, so here it is! Thanks for all your reviews, and i sent you replies! Thanks again for reading, I'll have my next chapter up soon! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Accidents Happen**

"Star! Let him have it!" Robin called and Starfire held up both hands; screaming, she threw the starbolt at the monster with all her might.

"ahhhhh!" she flew after him, shooting lazars from her eyes and throwing multiple starbolts at the thing. Beastboy charged at Plasmus, as a cheetah, catching speed, then turned into a rhino, sticking his horns into the monster's leg. He was sucked into the ooz, and moments later, reappeared in one of the neon green eyes of the monster.

"Star! Stop!" Cyborg yelled. As Starfire slowed to a halt, one starbolt slipped from her hand, flying strait at Beastboy.

Plasmus grabbed the girl, flinging her miles away. The starbolt that had slipped hit Beastboy in the stomach and he was pushed out of the ooz, falling hard on the ground.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" Raven chanted as she levitated in front of the monster. A black spirit flew from Raven's body and into the ooz, causing it to blow up and only a sleeping man was left.

Raven flew back to her body and the police cars were now surrounding the sleeping man.

"Guess we should go find Star…" Robin said.

"Yeah" Cy said, helping BB up.

Beastboy clutched his bloody stomach, "Ouch…" he whimpered, "Dudes, she hit me!"

"Robin, you need to talk to her!" Raven said, "She's come too close to killing us. And this isn't the first time…"

Raven glanced up, noticing a dark figure above them, a black cape waved and it disappeared.

"I'm sure it was just an accident." Cyborg said in her defense.

"Just talk to her, okay, Robin…It is like her mind is preoccupied with something else. Maybe it was an accident…but we never know…this isn't the first time Robin. Who knows what is going to happen next time?" Raven asked.

"It was an accident…" Starfire whispered loud enough so they knew she heard them…tears shone on her bright cheeks as she emerged from the shadows.

"Star…" Robin walked toward her.

Starfire turned her head away from them, showing how upset she was, and flew in the air and to her room of her Tower. Yes, she was thinking about something else, someone rather. That someone was X. He treated her more like a friend than her boyfriend did.

**TTTT**

Robin, about ten minutes later, found himself in front of Starfire's door. He knew what he had to talk to her about, but he didn't know how. He wanted Starfire on the team, but he just needed her to be more careful. Why did it sound so good in his mind, but he wouldn't be able to get it out of his mouth?

Robin knocked on the door…

"I believe I should say I am not here!" Starfire said. Robin could hear sobbing.

"Yes you are." Robin walked in anyways, sitting next to his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Robin cradled her in his arms. Raven walked by the open door, staring at the couple. Robin saw her, standing up, he walked to the door, leaving Starfire behind on the bed.

"I just figured something out, Starfire. I think I know what the source of the attacks are coming from." He said, running after Raven and pulling her into his room.

Robin pushed Raven on his bed as she eagerly waited, "You talk to her?" she asked.

"Not yet. She needs me right now, but I will do it soon." Robin sat next to her, leaning closer.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dark figure standing towards the side of the window. As soon as he had seen it, the figure disappeared. He ran to the window, glancing outside…nothing…Robin closed the curtains and walked back to the awaiting Raven. "Now…where were we?"

One corner of Raven's lips rose as she said, "Here…" A black force pushed the boy wonder onto Raven and their lips met.

**TTTT**

Starfire still cried on her bed. Her pillow lay in Starfire's lap. It was drenched in tears and smeared mascara. _Did the Titans want her off the team? She did hit BB and she felt terrible. _A knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?" she said through her tears.

"Can I come in?" a voice she instantly recognized as Cyborg's asked.

"Sure!" Starfire loved talking to Cy. He was one of her bff's, like a big brother.

"Hey Star." He said, sitting next to her, "What's wrong?"

"The Titans don't want me on the team…" Starfire sobbed.

"Yes we do Star!" Cyborg gave a her a weird look, "We wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you."

"I guess…I just have lately been feeling left out and Raven was…what do you say? Pissed off?"

"She was just a little scared for BB. You did hit him and we all know it was an accident."

"Why do I feel like a TROQ?"

"Starfire! Why are you even thinking this?"

"I _am_ a TROQ…"

"Is that what Robin said? Boy I'm gonna kill that spiky hair overly obsessive…"

"Cyborg…"

"Star, you are not nothing. You are part of the team. Just practice on those starbolts! BB doesn't even blame you. I already talked to him."

"Really?"

"Yeah girl!" Cy punched her, "So dry those tears and smile."

"Okay…but I cant really smile though."

"Why is that?"

"My lip still hurts, from where my teeth pierced it."

"Right…well, try to be happy, okay?"

"Alright." Starfire said as she gave Cyborg a hug. "Thanks!" she whispered.

"No problem. Lets go have some lunch!" Cyborg said.

**TTTT**

The next week went smoother except Robin and Raven kept disappearing more and more. Raven, going to her room to 'meditate' and Robin, going to 'research' leaving Starfire alone to watch Cyborg and Beastboy play Video Games.

"Cyborg, you looser, stop cheating!" BB yelled.

"Since when is winning cheating?" Cyborg asked.

"Since you started winning!"

"Well, it's my game."

"Soooooooo?"

"My rules!"

"Fine!"

"Excuse me?" Starfire interrupted. She had been watching them fight for about six days now, watching the video games, "May I try the racing of the cars with one of you next?"

"Sure Star! You can play BB!" Cyborg said, letting Star play the worst of the two, "Then when you beat him, you can play the master!" he opened his arms wide.

"Hey! If she beats me, you mean, right?" BB asked.

"No, when…cause she will."

"Hey!" BB slapped Cyborg on the shoulder.

"Okay, Star. This is how you hold the controls." Cyborg handed them over to her.

"I believe I know how to play the game. I have watched enough." Starfire said shyly.

Starfire watched the flags very closely. Red…Yellow…Green. Starfire pressed on the ignition key, her purple car speeding ahead of the little green one.

"Starfire's cheating!" BB yelled.

"Yeah Starfire! You are such a fast learner." Cy said.

"Yes…well, Blackfire could kick Beastboy's butt at this game, why can't I?" Starfire asked.

"Dude! She couldn't kick mine! Let's see if you can!" Cy said, taking BB's remote when the purple car crossed the finish line.

Starfire beat Cyborg just as easily as she had beat Beastboy. "Dude! You gotta play Robin! He is the one with the top score. I'll go see if he wants to play." Cyborg said.

"Alright! Tell him he had better bring the game on!"

"You mean, his game?"

"Yes." Starfire said, blushing.

"Okay, will do!" Cyborg said, and he was off.

"Best two out of three?" Beastboy asked Starfire.

"All right."

Cyborg left the room headed towards Robin's. Once he got there, he could hear a girl.

"Robin…I love you!"

"I love you too."

He heard whispers, but it was still a girl and Robin in there. Robin was going to pay for this…cheating on Starfire! But how was he going to tell her. Cyborg figured he had to see this for himself before he said anything to Star. Make sure it wasn't some type of recording. But how could it even be a recording…it was Robin's voice! There was only one way to know for sure.

Cyborg overrode the lock to Robin's door, bursting in.

What he saw almost made him throw up. He saw Robin on his bed, pushing a girl off the opposite side of the bed.

"Who is she?"

"Cyborg! Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"I was going to knock, but then I heard you! From outside. What if I was Starfire, man! What if it was her coming to check on you?"

"Dude! You can't just come barging in here without knocking!"

"Who is over there?" Cyborg ignored Robin's comment.

"No one!"

"So you were just playing with yourself, huh?"

"No!"

"So there is a girl!" Cyborg saw the terror on Robin's face.

"Is it…Raven?" Cyborg walked over to the other side of the bed to notice there was no one there. He turned on the light and saw a blue cape on Robin's desk. "It was Raven! She is the only one who can go through walls, has a cape, besides you, of course. Man! How could you!"

"I…can't…"

"You cant what?"

"I can't kiss…"

"Starfire? You can't kiss Starfire, is that it?" Cyborg glared at Robin who was now sitting on his bed, his eyes cast down. Cyborg could tell he hit the nail on the head with this one. "Wow…I'm right, aren't I!" Robin's eyes were still cast down. "You couldn't kiss Starfire because of her lip, you can't even look at her because of her face! So you went for Raven! The only other girl in the tower! How could you!"

"I-I-."

"Oh man, I wonder what Starfire is going to think when I te-." Robin stared at Cyborg with fearful eyes.

"Wait, I won't tell her…" a look of relief washed over Robin, "You will!"

"WHAT!" Robin yelled.

"You will tell her. You need to talk to her. It is better if you tell her than me. It is better if you tell her now, before _she_ catches you!"

"But-."

"No! I came in here because Starfire is better at VG's then me and BB and she would love to challenge you! But no! What do I come in here and find? You making out with Starfire's friend! Our friend!"

"I know…"

"Let's go!" Cyborg grabbed Robin by the arm, dragging him back to the main room to face Starfire.

"Best five out of seven!" they could hear BB scream.

"Um…okay?" Starfire answered.

"See, I told you Star was good." Cyborg whispered.

"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed in delight. "It is so very good to see you! I hope to beat you at the game of videos!"

"Starfire…" Robin said, walking over to the couch. Raven watched from the doorway.

"Yes Robin?"

"I…uh…I need to…uh…"

"Robin? What is it?"

"I need to tell you I hope you brought your game because I am going to kick your butt!" Robin smiled, jumping over the couch and grabbing the remote from Beastboy. _Ill tell her later…_

"All right, Robin!"

"Start it up Star!" Robin said, closely watching the flags.

Red

Yellow

Green Robin and Starfire both sat on the edge of their seats, pushing the ignition button. Starfire pulled in the lead first, but Robin was close behind, catching up with her and pulling in front.

"No! You shall not beat me!" Starfire said.

"Yes, I shall!" Robin pulled in the lead, taking a turn on the inside of the track.

Starfire let out a tiny smile, as she came along side of the red car. Her purple car turned into Robin's causing it to go off the edge of the track. Robin struggled to get it back on, but by the time he did, she was way in the lead. He had to really work to catch up.

"That was a dirty trick!" Robin said.

"I know!" Starfire replied as she crossed the finish line, "I have beat the Champion!"

"Starfire is the best at this game!" Beastboy said.

"Awesome! Great job!" Cyborg said, giving Starfire a pat on the back, "Ouch!" she screamed. She was still a little bruised.

"Oh, sorry." Cyborg said, blushing.

"It is okay, Cyborg, I know you didn't mean it." Starfire said, giving him a tiny smile, allowing him to know she was okay.

Starfire glanced at the window to see Red X staring at her. She gave him a tiny smile then turned her attention back to Robin. Red X noticed this gesture and then he walked to where Starfire's room was, sitting on the window ceil, waiting for her to come back to her room so they could…talk…

His last encounter with her was that day in the hospital wing, but he wanted to warn her…about Robin…and how unfaithful he could be. He wanted to get Starfire to dump the boy, the worthless weasel.

Starfire soon enough, entered her room, noticing the black cape swaying outside the window.

She walked over to it, opening it up and letting X inside. "Red X…how have you been?"

"The question is; how are you?" X replied. "I have to tell you something really urgent."


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it took so long to update. If you havnt already noticed, I am not going to reply to every review here in my story...if you are a member of the site, I'm able to reply and it'll go to your e-mail, so check your e-mail and you'll get a response from me!_

**Chapter 4: Not Wanted**

Red X sat down on Starfire's bed, and she did too.

"Red X? Starfire asked, "What did you need to tell me?"

"Star?" X asked, "How are you feeling?"

Starfire gave him a tiny grin, "Great! I beat Robin in the racing of the cars, Beastboy forgives me….I feel so accepted again!"

"But Robin still can't look you in the face…" he stared in the girl's emerald green eyes.

"He blames himself for my misfortune. I can not be angry at him for that."

"Star…" X's eyes never left hers.

"What is it?"

"Robin…"

"Yes?"

"I don't know how to say this, but I feel it better for you to know from me rather from you finding out on your own." He took a deep breath. "I really don't want to tell you this, but I feel that I need to, to kind of warn you. Robin and Raven…they are, well Robin is…he is cheating on you with Raven."

"You are lying." Starfire whispered through her clenched teeth. Tears welled up in her eyes, "I thought you cared about me! You are making this entire story up!"

"Starfire…"

"Liar!" she said louder, standing up and gathering a starbolt in her good hand, her other one was still in a sling.

"Please, Starfire, listen to me."

"I will listen", she said softer, but she kept the starbolt gathered in her hand and her knees bent and ready to attack.

"Tonight…go to the kitchen for a snack. If they aren't there, get a glass of milk and a brownie or something for you to give to Robin. It is a snack for him to eat while he researches on Slade, if that is what he has really been doing this entire time…When you go by his room, put your ear up to his door, if you still aren't sure, take him the snack."

"I will try." She said slowly as the starbolt absorbed into her hand.

"Starfire, I don't want you going out with someone who cheats on you. I will be on the roof at sunrise if you need someone to talk to. Also, if you ever feel unwanted or hurt, you can always join me and Slade. We could use your skill and agility and eagerness to learn. Just bring your packed bags to the roof and I will get the message. Starfire. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. I love you, please remember that."

With that, X jumped out the window, disappearing below in the water.

"Thank you…" Starfire whispered.

Starfire lay back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. So many things were going through her head. Red X, Slade, Robin, life, death…everything…the Teen Titans, themselves, were on her mind. Were they really her friends? Did they really like her? Did they want her on the team because she was a friend, or because she was the one who kept them together, or was it just because of her powers and skill? She was confused and lost.

Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about the events of that week. She felt like the outcast, the freak, the alien. There was only one way to really know the truth…she had to do what X suggested.

**TTTT**

It was 11 at night and Starfire walked out into the main room to grab her and Robin a snack. Just as she was about to walk through the sliding doors, she head loud talking.

"I know but Starfire is awesome, it was a total accident."

"She could've killed me!" Starfire knew who was talking. It was Cyborg and Beastboy. They were talking about the event of earlier that day and the battle against Plasmas six days ago.

"But she didn't! She would never try to hurt you BB! You are one of her best friends, as are all of us. We are all the family she has here, why would she hurt us?"

"But she hurt me! She beat me at VGs! That is NOT a good friend! Oh, and not to mention, that is not the first time she has almost killed a friend!"

Cyborg lied to Starfire! He had not talked to Beastboy, he still had a grudge on her…Starfire was furious! Her friends were not her friends…at least they weren't acting like it. But Cyborg did have a point, they were her only family on Earth….no! She had Red X and he would never talk about her like this! Tears formed in her eyes as she listened.

"Man, Beastboy! It was an accident, and what, am I a bad friend too? I kick you ass all the time at VGs!"

"Yeah, but she had never played in her life, and then all of a sudden, she comes in and kicks all our butts! She is NOT a good friend."

Starfire couldn't help it! She walked inside to the fridge…both boys looked up at the crying girl. She walked strait to the fridge, not once glancing at the boys. Tears streamed down her face, but her attitude proved that she was pissed off. Her cheeks glistened in the moonlight from her tears. Her back was strait, and her head was up, she was extremely pissed.

"Starfire…" Beastboy said and she pulled a block of cheese out of the fridge.

"You are not the good friends!"

"Starfire!" Cyborg said, Starfire pulled out a box of crackers, slamming the cupboard closed.

"You should not lie! If you talked to Beastboy and he did forgive me, why is he still holding the grudge of anger!" Star scolded Cyborg.

"And you!" she turned to Beastboy, her good hand went strait for the knife there.

"Oh my God! Starfire! Put that down!" Cyborg said.

Starfire took the knife, cutting slices of cheese and setting them on a tray. A look of relief washed over the boys. "Maybe if I'm not allowed to have fun and be good at the video games! If I am not allowed to make a few mistakes in my life, for I am NOT perfect, then maybe I should not be allowed on the team. Maybe I should just leave since I am not wanted by my friends and family!" And with that, she grabbed a bottle of mustard, a glass of milk and set them on the tray, walking to Robin's room.

Both of the boys were left in the main room, speechless.

**TTTT**

Starfire did what she was instructed to do. She placed an ear on the door, still holding the tray in her good hand. She could hear Robin talk. She couldn't make out what was being said, but she heard a girl too. She used her knee to open the door a little bit. She stared at the bed, watching Robin, on top of Raven. And he said he was researching this whole time. She stood there and watched the two play for about a minute, but what seemed like hours. She finally took a breath and acted like she had just walked in.

"Robin, I have brought you a glass of mild and some crackers and chee-." she stopped, staring at her boyfriend and the girl lying on the sheets of his bed. The tray and glass slipped out of her hands, spilling all over the ground.

"Starfire!" Robin sat up, letting go of Raven's face.

Raven rolled over off the bed, and sunk through the floor, flying through the walls into her room. "Robin!" Starfire looked at him, shocked, "I-I" more tears streamed down her cheeks. "I thought you loved me!"

"I do…"

"Then why? Was it because Raven is prettier than me?"

"Star…"

"Or is it because you can actually kiss her, without blaming yourself for what happened?" Robin looked down, "Looked like I pretty much hit the nail on the head right there, huh!" she shouted.

"You just love me because of my body, not for me! That is it!" she knew she was right, "And when you couldn't kiss me anymore you went for Raven, the only other girl in the tower, and what makes it even better, if I had knocked on the door, she could have just sunk through the floor boards and I would never know! You had it all figured out!" Starfire's eyes were glowing, she was furious, but she kept herself from releasing her anger into her starbolts. "You know what, I don't really care any more. You don't need to worry your head off for me, you keep going with Raven, just go out with her. If you didn't want to date me anymore you just had to tell me! Have a good time 'researching' because I am leaving!" and with that, she stormed out of the room, letting the door slam behind her. What the Robin didn't know is that she didn't mean that she was leaving the room, but the tower entirely.

Starfire flew like a bullet back to her room, flying through the doors and fell onto her bed, sobbing in her pillow. By the time she stopped crying, it was three in the morning. She had to move fast, only three hours till sunrise. Starfire pulled out two suitcases, throwing only two pairs of uniforms into one. She didn't really bother putting in any more, since she figured she would get a new costume when she was with Slade.

She packed the few things she bought at the mall of shopping, and some other things she knew she would need. Before flying out the window, she locked the door to her room, threw her communicator on her bed, along with a note. It was neatly folded and sealed with wax. The seal was a beautiful '_K_'. She flew out of the window and up to the roof.

**TTTT**

Starfire's eyes were fixed on the horizon. The sky was lightening up, the sun was just appearing over the water.

"Beautiful…" She whispered.

"I know, it really is." She recognized Red X's voice behind her. He sat down next to her and her eyes never left the horizon.

"I see you brought your bags."

"Yes, I am willing to go with you, I am not wanted here"

"okay, but Starfire, I want to warn you about what will happen."

"What do you mean…?"

"I mean that when you come, Slade will defiantly not tell you his plans or anything of the sort. I mean, he hasn't even told me."

"So how can you say that in the end, it is going to be for the good of people."

"I said that it will change the world, but to be honest, I don't know. I _do_ know, that whoever helps him get to his goal, he will not harm that person. He promised me this…and money."

"That is why you two robbed the bank, so you could get your reward?"

"Yes, that is why. Also, you will get your reward as well, but seeing you are a former Teen Titan, Slade will probably put you through some tests to make sure you will stay loyal to him. Just coming with me proves something. But there are other things. I will tell you what he put me through. He had me in a little tube, with an air vent so I could get some oxygen. But in there, I had no contact with the outside world. He put me in there for three days, I had only water, but no food. When he let me out, I had a chance to run, but I didn't. Then he put me in a dark cellar, but this had a window in it, and I had a very good chance to escape. The fact that I didn't showed that I would stay loyal to the man."

"I see, so I will be put through tasks to make sure I say loyal to Slade."

"Yes…I don't want you to come into this without knowing exactly what is coming to you."

"Thank you."

"Are you sure you want to leave the Titans?"

"I am sure, Red X. I would like to come with you very much, considering I am wanted and needed with you two, but I am not at all wanted here, just needed."

"Good." Starfire smiled, facing Red X, and he faced her. Red X picked up Starfire, cradling her in his arms. She rested her face against his chest, loving the warmth of him. She held her bags with her good hand. It was nice knowing someone didn't find her completely repulsive.

"Stop right there!" Robin yelled, having just come up onto the roof, "Put her down!" he didn't notice the packed bags.

"Sorry birdboy, I don't have time to play." He threw a smoke bomb onto the ground and jumped off the roof. Robin charged through the smoke to the ledge, looking down only to see nothing.

Robin looked at his team behind him. Starfire was gone, X stole her and X was gonna pay! "Cyborg!"

"Yeah man?"

"Locate Starfire! Where is she headed?"

"No where…"

"WHAT!"

"She's in her room."

Raven immediately disappeared through the floor, reappearing in Starfire's room. She looked at Starfire's bed and gasped. Star's communicator lay on the bed, along with a note. Raven reached out, picking up the white paper sealed with an 'S'.

"Guys…" she picked up her communicator, dialing for Robin.

"What!"

"You should get down here…" she unfolded the neatly folded paper and read over the note. She could tell that Starfire was crying when it was written, because some of the words were smeared.

"Were here…" Cyborg said, through the door. "Can you unlock it?"

"Sure." Raven said, opening the door for the three guys, "Read" she handed them the paper.

Robin read the purple cursive written by his x girlfriend.

_Dear Titans_

_It has recently come to my attention that I am not wanted anymore . I believe each of you know why. I feel that lying, cheating, the bashing, and deceit are not qualities that should be valued in friend, but only in enemies._

_Please do not worry for me, because I am fine. I hope you lives are much better and prosperous without me in your life._

_Sincerely, _

_Koriand'r, Princess of Tamaran_

_(Formally known as Starfire)_

The paper was drenched with tears by the time the four were finished reading it.

"She-she is…" Cyborg started

"Manipulated by aliens!" Beastboy's eyes grew wide as he sat back on the bed, putting his head in his hands. "They forced her to write this…poor Starfire."

"Beastboy!" Cy said, "Did it occur to you that she may have left because she heard what we were saying? She heard every word you said!"

"Well you lied to her!"

"To comfort her! You called her a bad friend!"

"It's all my fault…" Robin whispered as he walked out the door towards the main room…Raven followed.

"It is both of our faults. We should have talked to Starfire instead of doing that behind her back."

"I know…" Robin said, staring at the ground all the way back to the main room. "But Starfire said that she didn't care about us."

"She said that out of anger." Raven said.

"I know, but I still love you." Robin cupped his hand around her cheek.

"Don't you get it!" Raven said, "Starfire is gone! It is our faults! She left because she caught us making out…" now Raven's cheeks were glistening in the moonlight.

"I know."

Raven sat down on the couch and Robin sat down next to her. She lay her head on his shoulder as more tears escaped from her eyes. NO This was all wrong! She couldn't feel emotion! But she was devastated…Starfire was her best friend! The only one who understood, the only one who would meditate with her, and she felt at peace with Starfire.

"It's okay, Raven…" Robin held her close to his chest.

"I know…we cant change what happened with Starfire, and I don't think she is coming back." Raven said, then smiled, giving Robin a kiss on the cheek, "So I don't see the wrong with us…"

Robin smiled, still feeling a little guilty about Starfire, but he still gave in, picking up Raven up in his arms, and taking her to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Imprisonment**

Darkness…that is what Starfire woke up to. She was in complete darkness and all alone. She tried to talk, tried to call out for Red X, but no one answered.

"RED X! This is NOT funny!" She shouted.

nothing…

"X!" She shouted again.

Starfire squinted, her eyes finally adjusting to the darkness surrounding her. She was in some sort of glass tube. She knew if she really wanted to, she could blast out of it, but she refrained. Starfire leaned back to hear a crunching behind her. She pulled out the large water bottle out from behind her. On it was a note. Starfire gathered a starbolt and read, the green light allowing her to.

_You are in here for 3 days…all you may have is water, this is TEST #1_

And that was all. She remembered what X had told her. There would be three tests, and this was the first.

She lay back, closing her eyes, and she dreamed…she dreamed about Robin and Raven. What were they doing right now?

Of course, she imagined the worse. In her dream, they were in his bed, kissing and exchanging their saliva.

She thought about Beastboy and Cyborg. She longed to play again, and learn more video games. She only did master one of them. They were probably playing more games right now, trying to get better, and beat each other.

She could imagine them playing, yelling at each other, smacking each other, and getting into their own little fights.

Starfire cried even harder, they were probably much happier without her.

**TTTT**

Robin and Raven sat on his bed. Robin cupped his hand around her cheek, leaning in to kiss his new girlfriend. He came closer, and closer, lips parted.

Raven turned her head to the side. "I'm sorry, Robin. I can't do this to Starfire. We should try to find her."

"You are totally right. I feel awful. I'm sorry Rae."

"It's okay. I know how you feel and I am going to start meditating and see if I can find her spirit somewhere."

"All right. I am going to work on the Slade case, it probably has something to do with him, since you know, X took her."

"What I am wondering is: Did Starfire really leave because she wanted to, or did X force her to write that."

"I think that she wrote that with the intention of leaving, but when she went up to the roof to think, X took her away, kidnapping her…maybe to use her as his new apprentince." Robin said.

"Yeah, because her bags were all packed." Raven added.

"Exactly." Robin smiled and logged onto his computer.

**TTTT**

Beastboy and Cyborg, however, were already in Cy's room, searching up on X.

"It says here that X was spotted near the island, staring up at it, but no one turned him in." Cy said.

"It's all your fault! If you didn't lie to her, this wouldn't have happened." Beastboy said.

"You were saying some pretty cruel things about her, man."

"But-."

"Beastboy, shut up! We don't need to worry about why she left, just how we can get her back."

"I saw once…I think it was in 'Planet of the Freakish Monkeys 9'…yes! It was in that movie." Cyborg sat back in his chair, preparing himself for an interesting story, "The evil Cryptyan Aliens came to the Planet of the Monkeys and convinced Princess Yamamota that she was unwanted by her people and friends!" Raven walked in, she could hear the two shouting all the way down the hall,

Beastboy looked up when she entered, but he quickly continued, "The Aliens took the princess away, but before doing that, they placed a chip inside her brain so she would come willingly! Red X put a chip inside Starfire's brain so she would go with him and now, the only thing that can save her is a large magnet called the Callabarkon! It will turn off that chip inside her brain and she will come to her senses!" Beastboy smiled! He figured it out!

"You idiot", Raven slapped him over the head, "She probably went willingly or X kidnapped her. But I highly doubt she has a chip in her brain."

"Why do you think that, Rae. You don't even know what happened last night." Cy said.

"Well, from what I heard, she over heard one of your conversations, but she also…saw something else."

"No…." Cyborg whispered. "I am going to kill Robin! She saw what I did, didn't she?"

"Yes, I feel so horrible…" Raven stared at the ground.

"What is going on!" Beastboy asked.

"Nothing." Raven quickly answered.

"He should know." Cy said.

"Yeah! I should know!" Beastboy yelled.

"Fine….Ill tell you…" Raven sat down on the bed.

**TTTT**

Starfire lay in the glass tube, secluded from the world. It was horrible…painful to be away from her friends, away from people!

She couldn't stand being alone, but she only had a couple more hours of this imprisonment. Every time she woke up from a good sleep, she found a new water bottle with a new note on it, telling her the hours left.

Starfire couldn't wait until she was out. The anticipation was killing her. This was, she guessed, the worse part…she only had a few hours left of this imprisonment, and she was still in darkness. Starfire gathered a starbolt in one hand, she was bored to death.

She threw the starbolt up a little in the air, catching it again. Starfire smiled…this was cool. She did it again and again and again. Before she knew it, another light appeared before her, a white light mixing with her green light. She let the green light disappear into her hand as smoke filled the tube and Starfire suddenly felt very tired. Her eyes closed slowly, and she was asleep.

**TTTT**

"I swear! We need to build the Callabarkon! It will turn off the chip!" Beastboy shouted. It had been three days since Raven's confession, and Beastboy was still working on his theory.

"Didn't you listen to anything Rae said?" Cyborg asked, he was pissed off.

"Yeah, but I don't think that Starfire would leave for something like that!" Beastboy yelled back. "Why don't you guys ever believe me!"

"Because you get your theories from fictional videos and movie marathons! Fictional, meaning not real, fake, do you want me to continue?" Raven said, extremely annoyed.

"But-." Beastboy started.

"You know what?" Robin said, "Beastboy might just have some sort of a lead…"

"I knew it!"

"Okay, listen, you said that Cryptyan Aliens,"

"_Evil_ Cryptyan Aliens!" Bestboy corrected.

"Okay…the _Evil_ Cryptyan Aliens came to the Planet of the Monkeys and convinced Princess Yamamota that she was unwanted by her people and friends! Well, maybe Princess Starfire was convinced by Red X that she was unwanted by us, and we were just using her. I saw reports and sightings of him near the tower over the past two weeks, and I think X tried to find whatever he could to get Starfire to feel unloved by us." Robin said.

"That is a good theory, but still, I don't think she would leave for something as petty as that…" Raven said, "I mean, she did catch you and I making out, and she did over hear Beastboy and Cyborg, but the normal Starfire would have talked to us first, she would have done something, it isn't like her to just leave."

"But remember when she was going through her Transformation? She left without even saying goodbye." Robin said.

"But she was humiliated not just in front of us, which she is totally used to, but she was also humiliated in front of the people. Whoever was watching…not just us. She is totally used to humiliating herself in front of us, she doesn't mind, she can make a total idiot of herself in front of us, and still wont care." Raven said, trying to prove her argument, she would not stand for Beastboy's theory being a factual one.

"Okay, we need to do more research, we can't make conclusions yet. It has been three days and we still haven't seen her. With both Terra and I, Slade had us attack within three days of us committing to being his apprentice. We can't be sure yet." Robin sighed.

"Alright dude…" Beastboy said.

"I am going to try to find Starfire. I couldn't before, but maybe this time…" Raven said, walking off to her room.

**TTTT**

Once again, Starfire awoke to loneliness and emptiness. She looked up, seeing a window…it was night…dark, and cold. She gathered a starbolt in her good hand, her other arm was close to being healed, but she wasn't sure…it was still in the sling; it still hurt when she moved it.

The green light allowed her to see a note next to a plate of food. There was a candle behind the plate. She put the starbolt up next to the wick, lighting the candle. She absorbed the starbolt back into her hand, and picked up the note, reading,

_Congratulations Princess Koriand'r! You passed the first test, only one more to go. You will be in this cell for five days, only water will be provided. The window is up there, and you can get out if you want. You haven't eaten in three days, please, eat, but be warned, this meal is the only food you will have for five whole days. The cell is bigger than the glass tube, you may get up and walk around. Five days is all it will take, and your second test will be over._

Starfire clutched her stomach, hearing it roar. She ached, the food looked delicious, but she knew that a bushel of grapes, an apple, one waffle and mustard would not last her a full five days, and in that many days, she will be starved. Starfire carefully took the waffle, splitting it up into little pieces. She separated the grapes from the branch they stuck to. She had no knife to cut the apple though, so she left that alone.

Starfire sat back, talking to herself.

"I can have a little piece of waffle when I get hungry, but then I will have none left in two days. I can have a grape when I become hungry…there are…lets see…eleven grapes that I have separated…that gives me…two grapes a day. There are eight pieces of waffle. I can wait two days to eat the waffle, that gives me two pieces of waffle a day. The mustard can be my treat at the end of the test. I can have half of the apple today, and the other half tomorrow, in place of the waffle! I have it!" Starfire took the note, franticly looking for a pen. "I would very much like a pen, Red X!" Starfire shouted…nothing…she sighed.

"Fine!" she shouted, "I will just memorize my menu!" Her stomach growled again, "Oh…I am so hungry…" she sighed, grabbing the apple, taking a bite, slowly chewing it, and savoring the taste. She closed her eyes and finally swallowed the moist bite of apple, leaving the taste of apple juice on her tongue.

Starfire leaned back on the wall behind her, closing her eyes and taking another bite.

After two more small bites, she placed the half eaten apple on the plate and took one grape and plopped it in her mouth. After eating her meal, she lay down on the cold, hard ground, and slept for six hours.

**TTTT**

Five days passed slowly…Starfire spent the time sleeping, eating, or playing her new game of catch. She would throw a starbolt up, fly up and catch it. On the fifth day, Starfire knew she would be taken out of her cell for another task, but she had finished all of the food. All except her treat…the treat she had look at for five whole days.

A drop of saliva fell from the corner of her mouth as she stared at the yellow bottle of mustard in the corner of the room. She couldn't stand it anymore. Starfire twisted the top off the bottle, put her lips up to the rim of the bottle, and chugged the yellow 'drink'.

Once she finished the last drop of the bottle, she sat back, waiting for the smoke to once again fill her cell chamber. But that never did happen, instead, she could hear foot steps against the hard cement outside. She heard the jingling of keys and a loud click. The door opened and two dark figures stood in front of her.

"Starfire!" Red X spoke, "You made it!"

"Red X!" Starfire smiled, flying up and catching him in a warm embrace, "I did the missing of you while I have been locked in the cell and glass tube…"

"I missed you too! I am so proud of you." X hugged her back.

"As am I. Congratulations Princess"

"Thank you…" Starfire looked at Slade, shyly, "So what is my next task?"

"What next task? I told you there would only be two. I assume you are hungry, would you like some food?" Slade said, smiling under his mask and holding out his hand. Starfire took it, and he led her to a long table with three plates, two at one end, and a third plate at the opposite. Candles were lined along the beautifully decorated table. On top of the black table cloth were large platters that included a delicious type of pasta, a salad, turkey, ham, potatoes and a fruit plate.

Starfire smiled, staring at the food… "It looks delicious!" She then grabbed her plate and walked down the table, piling food on her plate. After her plate had a large pile of food on it, she sat down and placed the delicate cloth napkin in her lap, picking up the fork and digging in.

While she stuffed her face, Red X stared at her.

"What?" Starfire asked when she realized the villain was staring at her, "Is there something on my face?"

"No…you are perfect." X said, snapping out of his trance, he then picked up his fork and dug in himself.

"Thank you…I am so glad I joined you two."

"You should be…" Slade said from across the table, "Would you get a feast like this at the Titans Tower?"

"No, and I definitely would not have a kind good hearted man with me back at the tower either." Starfire smiled at Red X, letting her foot glide over his shin under the table.

Red X looked strait at her, smiling under his mask, "Slade, would you mind if Star and I take off?"

"No problem, the sun is going to come up soon, I will need both of you in the research area in an hour…Oh, and don't be late…"

"Alright!" X said, standing up. He walked over behind Starfire and pulled out her chair. He picked her up, not letting her feet touch the ground, and cradled her in his arms.

"The sun is coming up?" Starfire shivered. Starfire's powers and strength came from the sun. Without it, she was useless. Her body ached from being so long inside darkness.

"Yeah, wanna go watch?" he asked and she nodded


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Nightblade**

Starfire sat there, staring at the sun. The rays of light hitting her revealing and very pale body. She had ached so much from being away from the sun, and now…it was back!

"This feels so good…" she sighed laying back on the ground and closing her eyes.

"Yeah…So, you passed the tests."

"Oh my goodness, Red X! That was horrible! I hope I do not have to do something like that again!" She sighed, "I talked to myself, threw starbolts in the air like balls. I made up games from that." Starfire laughed as did X…

"I know…"

"How do you?"

"We watched you the entire time. We had a camera in there, so we watched and ate pizza."

"How cruel!"

"I had to do it too, Star…"

"But, are your powers and strength dependent on the rays of the sun?"

"No…yours are?"

"Yes. My powers are like batteries that hold the power of the sun. They charge during the day, and at night, I am able to use them. Did you notice, as the days went on, the starbolts I threw grew smaller and smaller?"

"Yeah…we were wondering about that…"

"Well, now you know. And…well…you did warn me…"

"yeah. You know I wouldn't purposely bring harm to you."

"Yes…I know."

"Black X"

"What?"

"Black X" Red X continued. "Your name, Starfire, resembles your good side. Working for Slade, you need a new one, one that is darker."

"So it is Black X?"

"Or, if you can think of a better name?"

"Um…I think that Black X is very nice?" she smiled.

"Slade is preparing your uniform. We should get down there."

"All right!" She got up slowly and followed X downstairs.

**TTTT**

"Black X!" Red X announced to Slade when they walked in.

"You are a minute and twenty three seconds late."

"Yeah, sorry about that. We were coming up with a name."

"Alright. Ill let this one slide." Slade looked up at the girl, "You good with knives?"

"Um…I am good with knives. I have to cook so many things…glorphta, neographaciata, glempourph, …, " she went off talking about all kinds of foods that she makes that involve knives.

"But are you good at fighting with knives and daggers?"

"Oh…I could be!" She smiled.

"X has been working on the technique of swords and knives. I think that would be a good strength for you. I will teach you to work with them." He smiled, "Nightblade."

"What?" she asked.

"Nightblade. That is your name. None of this color and letter rubbish." He smiled and walked them to the gym where they would practice with knives and things.

**TTTT**

Nightblade and X were fighting…Knife to sword combat.

"You will not win. I shall not allow it." The girl said under her breath

"ah…but I will." He said. Nightblade backed up as X stabbed at her chest, missing. They both wore absolutely no protection, making them work extra hard at defense, but they used weapons with dull blades.

Nightblade reached another hand down, grabbing a second knife, using it to catch his sword in mid air.

It had been about two months since they had started practicing with knives and swords and were both extremely good, and yet, still improving. They both were equal when it came to blades, so the match was extra interesting.

Nightblade used her foot and kicked at his stomach, but he caught her foot and flipped it over, causing her to loose her swords.

Neither of them had been dating at all this whole time. Their lives at the moment didn't have time for such a thing. If they weren't sleeping, they were practicing or watching the sunrise and sunsets. Slade allowed it since Nightblade needed it. It was non stop for them. They practiced hand to hand combat, Nightblade would use her starbolts at him, and he practiced dodging and knocking all the bolts out of the way with his sword. It was good target practice for Star and good Defense practice for X. X had ditched the hard white mask for a mask that just covered his eyes. But out in battle, he wore the old one. The eye mask was for when he was just around Nightblade and Slade.

X thought quickly as he grabbed Nightblade's wrists with one hand and held the sword at her throat.

It had been a while since Nightblade's accident with the two villains. Her hair had grown back and rested just below her shoulders, but was tied back right now. All of her wounds were healed, except her lips. The gash was healed, but her lips were left just a little puffy from it, making her lips more welcoming and sexy when she smiled.

Knowing Nightblade was defeated, X pushed the sword at her neck, letting the flat side lay across it. Nightblade leaned back, knowing if she didn't, she could get hurt. She fell to her knees, leaning back further, any way he pushed her. X pulled on Night's wrists and pulled her down further.

When fighting Knife to sword, Slade made it a rule that Nightblade couldn't use her powers. She had become dependent on them, getting her out of a lot of trouble. She would've lit up and burned him easily, but she knew Slade would be even more furious with her.

And then, leaning over to her, he kissed her. Right there, in the practice room. He let go of her wrists and the sword and wrapped his hands around Nightblade's head, kissing her deeply.

Nightblade responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. He was such a good kisser. She could feel his lips part, him wanting to roam her mouth. She parted her lips, letting the boy come inside, roaming and tasting every inch of her wet mouth.

When they finally separated for some breath, they smiled and laughed, looking in the direction of Slade, who was standing there, clapping. 

"Nice job, X…nice job!"

"Nightblade, I have a surprise for you, in your quarters. We are ready to make an attack tonight. But first, Nightblade, I suggest that you go outside first. The sun is rising and you might want to spend the day preparing yourself by sunbathing under the sun. You two can play more when you get back for the task." Slade smiled under his mask.

"Alright!" Nightblade smiled sweetly, then turned to X, "Thanks!"

X gave her a seductive smile, "Any time"

Nightblade ran into her room and back upstairs wearing only a dark mask she was given for when she was out in the open, and a string bikini. The black mask was made with a special material for when she was out and about. It hid her eyes, but still allowed the rays of sun to warm her face. She would lay on the top of the tallest building so that no one would be able to find her.

She turned over, resting her head on her arms, and fell asleep.

Hours later, she felt a hand against her back. Sighing, she turned over to see red X smiling at her. "Hey…" she smiled.

"Hey, it's time."

"Alright." Nightblade sat up, kissing X gently on the cheek then ran down to her room.

**TTTT**

"Still nothing!" Robin asked. He was so uptight. They had been trying to track down Starfire for the past few months, and still found nothing. For some reason, Raven couldn't find her anywhere.

Usually, a cheery spirit like Star's was easy to find, her soul was so pure and innocent, it should've been a piece of cake. But either Starfire's innocent and cheerful soul has changed or there was some barrier where she was hiding. Where X had taken her.

"Nope" Cyborg said.

"I am telling you! We need to build a magnet…disable the chip!" Beastboy practically screamed. "You are wasting your time! Even if we do find her, she will still run off or even attack us! It won't do us any good if we don't make the magnet!"

"Beastboy…" Robin hushed the boy.

"What I don't understand is that we see Slade appear one time and then he disappears for months…" Raven added, walking into the room. "And during these months, Starfire is gone with Red X. I think there is a connection, but I can't figure it out."

"I do know one thing." Robin said, "X is only a criminal for himself. He is selfish and will only use his suit if he gets something. My guess is they were at the bank for X's reward."

"I agree." Cyborg said, "But we have to figure out what is happening, where Starfire is, and what his next move will be."

"I disagree!" Beastboy crossed his arms across his chest. Why didn't anyone ever believe him?

"Don't forget the _convince Beastboy his theory is wrong_ to add to your list." Raven said, half smiling.

"Hey!" BB shouted.

"Stop shouting, I need to think." Robin said, sitting down and placing his head in his hands.

"No time for that!" Cyborg said, looking at the screen, "Titans, Trouble!" he said, as the screen he was working on was now black with bright red letters, "Titans Alert!"

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, just a disturbance." Raven walked over to the screen again.

"Wonderful!" Robin said, rolling his eyes. At least he could probably get some answers. The Titans were staring at him...what! oh, right, "Titans GO!" he yelled, pointing in the direction of the doors.

Robin jumped on his R-cycle, Cyborg got into his car, and BB and Raven flew.

Once at their destination, they ran inside.

"Nothing is here…" BB said.

"Nothing yet." Robin said.

"Looking for this?" Red X stepped out, flashing a shiny disk in his hand.

"Actually…" BB said.

"Wait! I know what you are looking for!" Red X smacked his forehead like he was an idiot. "You want to meet my new assistant in crime, my girlfriend!" he smiled under his mask as a girl walked out. She had gorgeous long auburn hair up in a loose bun. Some curls fell down, framing her beautiful face. Her eyes were hidden under a black mask, but the rest of her face was uncovered.

On her body was a deep forest green suit made of metal that hung tightly to every curve, like tights, and it covered her arms, legs, and stomach. Black knee high boots covered her feet, and there were green jewels on the metal on the backside of her hands, but her long fingers were exposed. A black skirt hung loosely off her hips along with a belt which was silver and smothered in emeralds. On the belt were two knives. Her top was black and looked almost the same as Starfire's top, but showed even more cleavage and the metal neck guard wasn't there. Instead, her exposed skin shown with a lot of tiny emeralds permanently glued to her skin in the shape of a 'N'. She looked so hot in this new attire.

"Starfire?" Robin asked, walking forward, "What happened to you?"

"Red X? Who is this Starfire they are speaking of? I do not know of her." Nightblade asked.

"She was an old member of the Teen Titans…but she finally realized she was unwanted by them and she joined some villains, criminals. But she still loves it." X answered, then turning to Robin, "No, this isn't Starfire. She is Nightblade!"

"What the fuck! Nightblade? Why Nightblade? Star can't even cook well with knives!"

"What do you think I have been doing for the past three months, Robin, Sunbathing?" Nightblade laughed. Her laugh was not the giggly one anymore, it sounded more evil, like someone laughing at another person's pain. And she was, these people were in pain to see her like this, and it made her laugh, "And like he said, my name isn't Starfire."

"Hey, Star! Snap out of it! We are your friends, come on!" Cy walked forward and Nightblade stepped back, placing her hands on the knives, using her thumbs to push the knives out a bit, ready for attack.

"One more move…" she warned. They could clearly see her eyes light up bright green through the mask. It was made especially for her, so she could use her star power and the mask would not burn.

Robin started to make a move forwards and X stopped him, "Dude…I wouldn't do that. She's good with the knives…and she means business." Robin looked around, all the Titans were staring at him once again. No one knew how much pressure was on him. Saying the two words meant they attack, but it was Starfire…their Starfire, his true love, the girl he had a crush on and loved for so long…the girl he practically cheated on with Raven, and the team's baby sister, the naïve girl.

"Robin…don't." BB pleaded.

"Yeah, don't, Robin! Don't attack the enemy…she's your friend!" Nightblade taunted.

"Robin…please…" BB pleaded more.

But she was Nightblade now…a criminal, they had to fight. Her eyes were bright green, her face was no longer innocent and pure, but full of pure hate and she wasn't the naïve girl he once knew.

"Yeah, Rob, don't do it, don't do it…" Cyborg warned.

"You mean say it, right?" Raven snickered, waiting for Robin's orders.

"Yeah, Robin, don't say it!" Red X taunted. "Just don't bother, we will kick your asses anyways."

"Yeah, Robin, hear that? They will just kill us anyways. Please…" BB was about to get on his knees, but then he remembered, he didn't want to move.

Nightblade extended her thumbs out more, giving her an easier advantage to pulling out the knives. The tips of her fingers traced the handle of the knives, fiddling with the idea of attacking right then. But the thought of taunting Robin was better, besides her master talked in her ear and kept reminding her to wait.

Robin sighed, he knew what he had to do and he didn't want to.


	7. Chapter 7

_Just a little note! Make sure, if you are a member here, to check your e-mail, because if you reviewed and are a member to the site, then I replied to your review! Thanks to all who did review and to those who didnt...well...thanks for reading! Anyways, please just please, check your e-mail..._

_oh, and just a warning...there is a lemon in this chapter...I'll tell you in the actual story when the lemon starts_

**Chapter 7: What Home, What Friends?**

Robin knew what he had to do, and he didn't want to. Sighing, he spoke under his breath, "Star is mine…" then he pointed his arm in Nightblade's direction and yelled, "Titans…GO!"

Nightblade pulled out the knives fast enough to block Robin's blow with his bo-staff. She used the knives to push it off to the side, and he attacked again, and again, she blocked. The other titans went after Red X who had his sword at his waist, not wanting to use it yet. He instead, used the tools that were designed for each one of them.

He threw another sticky X at Beastboy which knocked him into Cyborg, sticking them both onto the wall. Neither of them could move.

That left Raven… "You know, Starfire will leave you eventually for Robin, right? When he tells her how much he truly loves her, she will leave you."

"I doubt it…she is very loyal to me."

"Nah…she only came after you on the rebound." Raven wanted to break him, but it wasn't working.

"Robin was only after you on the rebound, just cause Nightblade couldn't kiss."

Raven put down her hands, realizing this…he was only after her on the rebound. She lost her virginity for a guy who was only after her because Starfire couldn't kiss.

X noticed that she let down her guard and gave her a large blow that send Raven into the wall and crashing through, near unconscious. X, just in case, sent two X's at her, one tying her up, and the other, covering her mouth.

Then Red X turned to watch Nightblade and Robin.

"Why are you doing this?" Robin asked.

"Because, I want to." Nightblade snapped, catching another blow with the cross in her blades and kicked up her foot, kicking the boy wonder in the stomach, but he jumped up, dodging it.

"But you left us…your home…your friends."

Nightblade quickly responded, "my home, my friends? What home, what friends? I was unwanted, un loved, and you kissed another simply because you couldn't kiss me."

"Yeah, I will admit, I was a jerk." Nightblade used one knife and tried to stab him in the gut, but he used his bo-staff and knocked the knife out of her hand. Now she only had one knife, leaving one hand open to make starbolts. Her time in that cell had caused her good. Nightblade jumped up into the air, hovering above him.

"Come get me…" she taunted, gathering a starbolt in one hand. She waited till it was really large.

Robin walked slowly backwards, preparing the jump, and reaching for his grappling hook. Nightblade took the starbolt and threw it up into the air, catching it again. "Come on, you chicken?"

"Not really…" Robin growled, running forwards, raising his hand into the air, waiting till the hook caught and pulled him up. He lunged for Nightblade, but she quickly threw the light at Robin, knocking him to the ground.

He lay there. The starbolt temporarily paralyzed him form the neck down. Nightblade landed and walked over to the boy, taking the dagger and holding the point at his throat. "You are not a friend, not a boyfriend, your home is not the same as mine. My home is with him," she pointed at X, "he is my boyfriend, he is my only friend." One foot rested on his chest as she pressed down. When she leaned forward, two of his ribs cracked from the pressure, the dagger barely scraping his throat… "You…on the other hand, deserve to die, but are not even worth my time." She said, taking the knife and gently cutting an 'N' in upper chest. Not so deep for stitches, but so much that he was bleeding.

Nightblade smiled as she watched him cringe in pain. _Good Nightblade…you have shown yourself, back off and X will show you what to do. _Slade said in her head…

She stepped off, walking backwards. "Well, I am so glad we had this reunion."

"Nice to see you again, Titans." X smiled under his mask, taking a hold of Nightblade's hand and whispered. "Fly into the air. Hold onto me, and we will disappear."

Right before Nightblade jumped, she turned around and spoke loudly, "I do not know Starfire anymore. My name is Nightblade." She jumped into the air, holding onto Red X's hand, and they disappeared from the Titan's eyes.

Little did Nightblade know, but Robin had placed a tiny tracker on her foot. It was too small to even notice.

Robin grabbed a birderang. He could use his hands now. He stabbed it into the ground and pulled himself in the direction of Cyborg and BB. He did this again and again until he was there. Once Robin was there, he used the birderang to cut through the bindings, freeing Cyborg and BB.

Beastboy sighed…another week of bad hair. Cyborg walked over to Raven and pulled off the tape from her mouth. Once Raven got over the pain, she chanted the three famous words, enclosing the red around her body in black and rose it off her body and onto the ground. She grabbed hold of all the red glue on Beastboy's hair and face, pulling that off too.

"Cool!" BB said, then looking down at Robin, he whispered, "Not cool…"

Cyborg bent down, "Dude, you okay?"

"Uh…I think so. I can move my feet…and hands…but my chest aches." Robin said.

Raven created a black circle in the ground, sneaking it under all of them, and enclosed the team inside a dark raven. They reappeared inside the Infirmary room of Titan's Tower.

**TTTT**

"Very impressive." Slade said as the two walked in. Red X didn't even have a scratch on him, but Nightblade had a scrape along her jawbone from when Robin had taken his bo-staff and whacked her.

"Night…"

"Yes, Red X?"

"You are hurt!" he said to her, as she rose her hand to her cheek, letting the blood come off on her hand, then looked at it.

"Oh, it isn't so bad." Nightblade smiled, pulling off her mask and slipping it in a pouch on her belt. The belt wasn't just two knives, which did rest on her hips, but also included two pouches, just inside of them, and a large emerald in the center. One of the pouches contained little pebbles, so if she DOES get into a bind, and needs to get out of there, then she can just throw it and run. The smoke would cover her tracks. The other one held the mask and anything the duo had to pick up for Slade.

"Here ya go!" Red X handed Slade the silver disk and Slade smiled.

"Good…anything from you, Nightblade?" he had watched through the cameras and knew she had picked up something.

"Yes, but it isn't much. I just was able to grab his bo-staff when I knocked him to the ground." She pulled out the tiny metal bar and pressed the button, causing it to increase. She then handed it to Slade, who graciously took it.

"Nice job, Night." X smiled at her, taking off his mask only to reveal that he was wearing the other one underneath. "Now, Slade, if you don't mind, you said we would get the night off?" he smiled at Slade who nodded.

**TTTT**

"Man, we let her go…" Cyborg sighed.

"She really hates us…" Raven stared at the ground.

"This really bites…I really did like her, I didn't hate her. I just said those things…I don't even know why!" Beastboy flopped onto the couch. Robin was still in the Infirmary. He was to come out when he felt better. His orders were for them to leave.

"What, BB, you PMSing?" Raven let out a tiny laugh.

"Nah, I think you are…you are laughing!" BB smiled. About two months ago, he had made the excuse that he was in a pissed off mood because he was PMSing…not realizing that is what girls and ONLY girls do. No has let him live that one down.

"Maybe I am…Maybe I'm not." Raven wasn't gonna tell them…sheesh…what a rude insinuation!

"Hey guys." Robin walked out.

"Feeling better?" Raven asked, looking up at him.

"We let her go!" Cyborg sighed again.

"No…we didn't." Robin smiled, limping over to the computer. He typed in a few coordinates, and on the screen, and a map of the city appeared and over in one part, below ground, they noticed a red blinking dot.

"Tracker…but when?" Cyborg asked.

"When she was over me, attached it to her shoe while she was cutting the 'N' in my skin…it is still there too! I think it'll be there a long time…"

"A scar?" BB asked.

"No, BB, it is a bullet! Duh, a scar!" Cyborg smacked him.

"I'm going after her." Robin said.

"No…you aren't." Cyborg pulled him down. "You aren't leaving this building."

"Fine, tomorrow." Robin said.

"Robin…just wait. We need to know what they are up to first." Cy said, "Besides, you can go later. It's not like she's going anywhere anytime soon." He smiled.

Raven walked up to him. "We'll go. Come with me." She created a black circle under them, raising them up into the air and out the window, away from Cyborg and BB's protests.

Robin pulled out his communicator, "That way." He pointed.

**TTTT (Lemon Alert>this section...if you dont want to read it, scroll down to the next set of 'TTTT')**

Nightblade took off her mask, putting it down on the dresser, carefully. Then she took off her boots, and slid off her metal leggings. She slid off the fingerless gloves and unclasped the metal from around her waist. Now what were left were the skirt and her shirt. Nightblade kept her hair up into the loose bun and walked into X's room. His clothing was reduced all the way down to his black boxers and his mask.

"Hey baby." He smiled at her.

She ran at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We have just one night off… no talking, just kissing." She kissed his lips, "need to make the most of this" she said and her lips were enclosed again with his.

Red X flipped her over onto her back, pressing her down into the bed, sliding his tongue inside her mouth. X was so happy, he would be the first to take away her virginity.

Nightblade fought back, pressing her tongue against his and trying to get it in his mouth. He let one hand and his knees support him while the other hand roamed down and around her body. His hand ran down her side, causing a shiver to go up her spine.

Nightblade pushed her hips up into his, wanting more. She pulled him in more with her arms. She could feel him grow harder against her leg and she wanted it. She waited though…it would grow longer and harder in a little bit.

She took one of her hands, and let her long nails run along his bare chest. She worked her way down to his boxers. She stopped, letting her hand lay there for a minute, letting her nails skim right underneath the elastic. Red X shifted upwards, wanting her to go under, but she didn't. She teased him more, then brought her hands back up to his cheek.

X then pulled off her shirt and skirt fast and kissed her lovingly and much harder, letting his hands roam all over her soft skin. When they reached her lovely lace bra, they stopped. He massaged one breast and she moaned gently into his mouth. Then he reached down under the bed and pulled out his utility belt where handcuffs were stored. He quickly, before she could protest, snapped one cuff around her wrist and wrapped it around the bedpost before snapping the other cuff to her other wrist.

She lay there, exposed with both hands cuffed above her head and X felt like teasing her just like she did to him.

He had the sheets and covers of the bed on the floor, so she was entirely exposed, well, her thong and bra still covered a tiny bit of her welcoming body.

X kissed her more then sat up on his knees, looking down at her beauty. "You are gorgeous…"

"Yes, now let me out…" she said, pulling the cuffs, but not wanting to break the bedposts…they were Slade's…she didn't want to make that man mad.

"Let me think…" he brought one hand up to his chin, like he was thinking, "Nah…" then he brought it back down. "I like it better this way"

He unhooked her bra, then struggled to get it off of her arms. He resorted to ripping the straps of the bra off. He looked at her precious lumps and started massaging them. He leaned over her and kissed her mouth, then gave her gentle kisses all the way down her jaw. Once he was at her chin, he placed his tongue to her skin and traced it down, sucking the area he was kissing at the moment. Once at her neck, he stopped, letting his tongue trace in a tiny circle and sucking in one spot on her skin.

Nightblade say back, closing her eyes. His touch felt so good, and she felt she better relax while she had the chance…and let out tiny moans while he massaged her breasts, which he was still doing.

X moved on, kissing her collar bone and down to her breasts. He let his wet mouth lay over one breast, letting his tongue flick at the nipple. Nightblade moaned even more at this, jolts of pleasure going through her body.

He traced his hands down the sides of her waist and stopped at the tiny bows that held her little thong to her hips. He untied them and pulled the panties right off, staring at the treasure. He smiled and opened her legs a little. Nightblade moaned as he placed his lips against hers. He flicked her ---- with his tongue and drank the juiced that flowed. She tasted so good. He moaned gently into her and came back up. Nightblade was shaking a little bit. The pleasure was a lot and she couldn't do anything.

He stood up a little, and Night pulled her head up to see him pull off his boxers and see his very long, hard cock. He moved on top of her and glided himself into her. Nightblade moaned and X smiled. He pulsed in and out of her faster and harder until her fingers were clutching the bedpost, trying to stabilize herself. He didn't even kiss her mouth anymore, just watched her as they moaned together. He could feel himself getting even harder and wanting to explode into her. But he tried to hold off, wanting to keep this going as long as he could.

He could tell that Nightblade was reaching her climax. Her breathing became faster and shorter as her nails dug into the wood of the post. "X!" she screamed.

"Nightblade…" he said…loudly.

**TTTT**

Robin and Raven landed outside a barred window they had never seen before. They looked inside to see that it was an underground hideout, but like a cell. Robin felt sick to his stomach when he saw the two. The comment Star had said ran through his head, "What do you think I have been doing this whole time?"

He shivered and Raven knew he couldn't stand it. She couldn't either. They watched for about a minute before the two started to moan louder and yell. Raven lifted the black into the air and back to the tower. They knew where they were…but Robin was pale wanting to throw up. She was giving her virginity up…to that sleazebag. This was horrible. He couldn't stand how she was just laying there, her hands cuffed to the bed…this was too much…

**TTTT**

Nightblade caught her breath as Red X lay next to her. He unhooked her handcuffs and put them back. As soon as her hands were free, Nightblade threw her arms around X, kissing him, lovingly on the lips.

When they finally broke apart, X lay on his back, Nightblade's head rested against his chest and his arm around her back. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." X smiled and closed his eyes, "Pleasant dreams…" he whispered.

"And the most joyous dreams for you." Within minutes, the two were asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Shopping Spree**

Robin sat on his bed. He couldn't believe it. She was dating that jerk…it was all true…she was having so much fun, he could hear her scream for that asshole. Starfire was gone…for good. He would try to talk to her, but he knew it would never work. She would try to kill him the moment he opened his mouth. She almost killed him once, who knows…she could do it again. He had a definite Slade lead now, and he could do it again.

Robin remembered when he was Slade's apprentice and when Terra was…the team was able to track them both. As soon as the team had entered Slade's Headquarters, the apprentice had realized what they did wrong or that they could still fight. Either way, they could defeat Slade…that madman! That is what they would do…the team would bust Slade's walls and defeat him once and for all. This time, Trigon wouldn't rescue him, this time, they would kill that madman. But first, they would have to figure out if Star…um…Nightblade was really Slade's apprentice. But really, if X was working with Slade, which meant Nightblade was working with Slade too…right?

He had to go share this with his friends….

Robin stood up and walked out the door towards the Operations room.

_What do you think I have been doing for the past few months…Red X!...Nightblade!...You are a weasel, not even worth her time…only love her for her figure…you only did that with Raven because you couldn't kiss me!...you are a jerk…you are not my friend, you home isn't the same as mine…Patience Robin…Patience…It is Nightblade now…_

The three voices rang in his mind

Once he was there, he spoke into the speaker, "Titans, Alert! Report to the Operations Room!"

**TTTT**

"Last night was awesome…" X smiled as the couple walked outside into the dinning room.

"I know…" She sighed… "and a perfect ending to a terrific defeat!" she smiled at him.

"Oh, yeah, you kicked that boy wonder's butt." Red X wrapped his arm around her waist and Nightblade let her head rest against his chest.

"I know…I think I really got to him." She snickered.

"You really did…I bet he is thinking about you right now."

"Good…" her smiled disappeared and a glare replaced it.

When they entered the dinning room, Slade stood there to great them.

"I had Kane fix you something special for breakfast…" he said. A man dressed in a black tux walked out, setting the last platter down on the center of the table. "A feast…" Slade smiled under his mask, obviously impressed by the fight that occurred the night before.

"Thank you very much Master." Nightblade curtseyed just a tad, to show her respect, "But I fear I do not wish to eat too much, since I will be working out with Red X afterwards…" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Nightblade…you didn't just have last night off."

"Really?" Nightblade asked…her eyes grew in anticipation…

"You mean we can have today off too?" Red X asked.

"Be back by sunset…at 5:34 for night training." He said, "But I was very impressed by Nightblade's performance, even I didn't think about scaring the boy wonder with my initial…"

Slade sat down just then, signaling them to sit as well. X pulled out Nightblade's chair than sat down in his own.

**TTTT**

"We give her one more chance…and that is it." Robin said, "That is what you gave me, and what we gave Terra. If she doesn't accept this second chance, well, we show no mercy, no forgiveness, we hit her with all we got."

"Starfire is hanging with the criminals now" Cyborg frowned.

"if she doesn't take this chance, she will be known to us as Nightblade…" BB sat back…adding something about a giant magnet under his breath, but he knew they wouldn't listen…

"When do we strike?" Raven asked.

"Tonight." Robin stood up and walked to the gym to prepare…

**TTTT**

"That is gorgeous…" Nightblade stared at a piece of jewelry…it was a gold chain that formed a large heart at the bottom. The heart wasn't full, but was just an outline, with another heart in the center, dangling from the top. The smaller heart had little diamonds scattered through it.

"It is…would you like it?" X asked.

"Oh, yes…but it is so much!" she gasped when she took a look at the price tag.

"Oh, that isn't so bad…" X smiled and they kept walking…they both didn't wear their masks, so they didn't look too suspicious. Nightblade wore a black skirt that was as short as her other one, but it flowed a little more. Her top was also black, but had some blue and clear rhinestones scattered through it. It had a V-neck that cut low enough to almost see her bra. She also wore black open toe shoes that had a very high heal and thin straps held it onto her foot. More straps wrapped around her ankle and partway up her calf.

Red X just wore a red shirt and jeans and of course, a pair of very dark sunglasses…not much, but Nightblade thought the skin tight shirt was extremely sexy.

Nightblade walked into another very expensive shop, with X trailing behind. She saw a few very pretty shirts and skirts, but once again, the price was way too large…She picked up a price tag on one, and mouthed the price…$200.00…and shook her head sadly. She didn't have that much to spend on a shirt!

Next was a store called Coach. She noticed a very cute hobo style purse that was black with two silver rings on each side. She squealed as she picked it up, but gently put it back down when she saw the price…

X just smiled at her and taped her shoulder. "I am going to go outside to get something to eat, you coming?"

Nightblade nodded and they walked to the food court where they both got a sandwich and sodas.

"I'll be right back, baby." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. She nodded and went back to eating.

X stood up and walked to the bathroom. He took off his clothes to reveal his Red X costume underneath. He slid his regular clothes behind the toilet and locked the stall…After sliding on his mask, he disappeared into the air vent above.

Nightblade looked around, drinking her diet coke. It tasted so good…but nothing compared to her mustard. Red X had told her that not many people drink mustard and many would immediately know it was her. Nightblade sighed…she missed her mustard. She looked around and noticed a few guys smiling at her. She smiled back, _hey_, she mouthed and one even came over and sat down next to her.

"Hey babe, what's up?" he asked.

"I do not know…I guess the ceiling is what is up." She smiled sweetly, wishing X would come back now.

Red X took a look around. Not too many people were walking around right now. He jumped down from the ceiling and made his way into the jewelry store. Once inside, he walked around, and immediately saw the necklace. It had been taken out by someone else to look at. This was going to be too easy. He lunged forward, grabbing it and then back up again, stuffing the beautiful necklace into his pocket.

He could hear some sirens go off, but he wasn't anywhere near that store anymore. He made his way over to that purse store they were just inside and let himself drop down, grabbing one of the bags and stuffed the purse black hobo style purse inside it. After going back up, he went to his last stop, grabbing that shirt that Nightblade had loved so much and putting it in the Coach bag as well. He made his way over to a Lingerie store then to the food court again, and the whole mall was ringing with sirens and alerts to be on the look out for a masked man with an X on his forehead.

X just laughed as he dropped down into the stall and changed back into his clothes, walking back outside to meet Nightblade…and her…new friend…

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" Red X walked over, giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Just wonderful." She smiled.

"And who is your new friend…" X gave the man a hard glare that sent the man away…fast…

"That was you…wasn't it?" Nightblade whispered harshly into X's ear, noticing the bag.

"I don't know what you are talking about. But we better get a move on before he comes to check my bag." X smiled at her and they walked outside…very fast

"Hey!" a security guard was onto them and chasing them down, "Stop…I need to check your bags."

"RUN!" X pulled her hard and they ran behind a building. Nightblade pulled on her mask and slid her metal leggings on and put back on the boots. X just put back on the costume he had just been wearing.

Nightblade grabbed his hand and they flew up into the clouds. As they rose into the air, she landed on a tall building, hiding behind an air vent.

"What's going on?" X whispered.

"Look…" she whispered back, and pointing where the Titans were just arriving and starting to search for clues.

"Right" X said, then turning to her, he smiled, "This is for you." He pulled out the necklace and wrapped it around her neck, clasping it in front.

"it is gorgeous, thank you." Nightblade smiled wearing it proudly as she took a look inside the bag. She noticed the purse and the shirt. "Oh!" she smiled again, pulling out the purse and putting her wallet and things into it. Mostly make up went inside. Then she pulled out the shirt which was a navy blue and completely see through with black rhinestones in it. The neck drooped down low, just enough to see a little bra…Nightblade smiled, "Ill wear this stuff on our next day off."

"And for our next night off…" he held up a very see through dress that would hang very tight and was red. The hem of the skirt would be just at the top of her thighs and the neck went so low that you probably could easily see the bra and everything in it, then he winked at her.

"Awesome." She smiled, "Can't wait."

"It might be tonight or even tomorrow. Slade told me we might strike tomorrow."

"Just tell me when and where, and Ill be there."

"Damn…"

"What?" Nightblade rose an eyebrow.

"It's 5:28, we don't get back in six minutes…we're toast!"

"Leave this one to me!" she smiled, holding him just under the arms and flew as fast as she could towards the gym where they worked out every day of their lives…

"Five thirty three and forty-two seconds…" Slade said as they stumbled through the door.

"Yes…we're on time." X smiled.

"NIGHTBLADE!" Slade yelled.

"Yes master?" she asked.

"You did something horrible…"

"Oh my goodness…I am so sorry about this…" she touched the necklace.

"Oh, I don't give a shit about that…" Slade said, "But I was going over the tapes…you know what you let bird boy do?"

"What?" she asked, sweetly.

"He stuck a tracker to your shoe when you were standing over him."

"Oh shit…"

"Yeah, oh shit is right."

"FUCK! That means they are coming right now, huh?" X punched a punching bag right there.

"Yeah…so I already have a new headquarters picked out, what I need you two to do is fight tonight."

"Alright…"

"And don't let this happen again."

"Okay…I am so sorry." Nightblade nearly had tears coming from her eyes.

"You should be…" Slade walked over to her and slapped her across the face. "I am almost sorry I let you two have the day off!"

"Slade, she and I are both sorry, I should've seen that." X said.

"Damn right you should've!" Slade shouted, punching Nightblade in the stomach, causing her to fall to her knees.

He kicked her again in the side and grabbed her arm, pulling her up and squeezing her arm tight. Nightblade yelped in pain, "I have to move all of my things to a whole new location, thanks to you!" he yelled at her, causing her eyes to tear up, but they were still hidden behind her mask.

"It won't happen again" she screamed in pain.

"I know." He threw her at the wall. "Get your costumes on and ready...then be back here in five minutes…we will be waiting for them."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Defeat**

"Remember Team, this is her last chance…" Robin said into his helmet as they arrived at Slade's hideout.

"Ready Team?" Cyborg asked the dashboard of his car.

"Ready…" Raven said into her communicator.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Beastboy landed, turning into human and waiting for them.

"Let's go." Robin said, putting his helmet on his bike and opened the door, the others following.

When they entered, all they saw was black…nothing else…just darkness. They looked around, squinting their eyes, trying to adjust.

"Thanks guys, that light really helps!" BB said as a green light lit towards the wall.

"That isn't us…" Cyborg said.

They looked in the direction of the light, only able to see a ball of green light and a bright red 'x'.

The light suddenly grew bigger and bigger, coming closer to them. "Team, move!" Robin yelled as the whole team jumped out of the way and the starbolt blew up behind them.

"Hello Robin…" the way she said Robin was cold and full of anger and hate…enough to make a shiver go down his spine

"Hey Star."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Nightblade screamed, pulling out her daggers and lunging after the boy wonder.

"Oh, you made a big mistake there bird boy…" X snickered.

"Starfire…" Robin said, dodging the girl, "you don't know what you are getting into. Remember, I was once Slade's apprentice, I know what you are going through. It isn't all that great."

"You don't even know what you are talking about." All this time X was taking down the other Titans with ease. Nightblade, of course, had Robin in hand to hand combat…with some daggers and bo-staff in there too.

"I think I do…"

"NO!" Nightblade used a dagger and cut the side of his arm.

"Yeah, I do. I know you are his apprentice and just like Terra…just like me…you are being used as a middleman. He is using you to break up the team. He is getting at your weakness and forcing you to join."

"Not exactly. First of all, I wasn't forced…I joined with Red X. Second of all, Slade is a very gracious master..third of all, I have a boyfriend who wouldn't ever cheat on me, he is always with me and never obsesses over things like villains and would NEVER kiss someone else."

"This is your last chance with us, please, come back, Star."

"You think you can just come here, storm down our walls and actually think I am going to leave the love of my life to join you creeps again?"

Nightblade went to kick him in the gut, but Robin caught her foot in mid-air. He twisted it just like X had, and he placed his bo-staff right at her throat. Her hands were behind her, and she couldn't move.

Robin smiled, "Yeah, I think I do believe that." He reached in slowly, letting his lips brush up against hers. He smiled as he pushed even harder, letting his tongue slide inside her mouth.

Red X stood there, watching the entire time…he had the rest of the team down…he knew she could handle this…or could she?

Nightblade smiled at Red X and bit down hard on Robin's tongue, causing Robin to jump in pain. She started gathering starbolts in her hands

"Don't you EVER…Do" the Starbolts were getting bigger, "That again!" Robin jumped when the green light burned his hand…she let them hit Robin right in the stomach, causing him to let go of his bo-staff. She stood up, kneeing him in the groin and taking her dagger and cutting a deeper scrape in the side of his cheek. "I despise you…" she whispered harshly, and then kicked him hard to the ground. She did to him the same as what Slade had done to her a few months earlier. She punched him in the eye, kicked him in the side and slashed part of his scalp. She knew Raven could heal it all easily, but she wanted him to look as hideous as she once did. "Don't kiss me again…you thought you could get me to join by that? It may have been able to work for Terra…it may have even worked for you a long time ago! You are three months too late." She kicked him once more, letting him roll over a few times, unconscious.

She turned to Red X, "Let's get out of here, sweetie." Just then, the necklace she was wearing started glistening in the light. Beastboy noticed it… "You are who robbed the mall?"

"Um….duh!" Red X smiled, "Anything for my girl!" he grabbed her hand and they headed to their new hq.

Last time they fought the duo, Robin was the one who got everyone out…this time, he was the one who needed saving.

"Raven! Get us out of here!" Beastboy yelled. He was stuck to the wall with a tape like X…

Raven glared at him, pointing to her mouth. She could walk, but the tape like X was over her mouth. She walked over to Cyborg, who just broke free from his trap and pulled off the tape over Raven's mouth.

She didn't even move… "I am really getting used to this…" she held up the X.

She chanted her three famous words and Beastboy was once again freed. They all walked over to Robin who was laying there in his own pile of blood.

Robin rolled over a little and coughed.

"Robin?" Raven asked lightly, kneeling on the floor. Robin coughed some more, trying to stand up.

"Stop, dude, you are gonna hurt yourself." Cyborg picked him up. "Raven, can you carry his bike home?"

"Sure…he going to take the T-car?" she asked.

"Yeah…just hope he doesn't spill too much blood on my sheets."

Robin groaned out in pain. "He's waking up." Cyborg said, walking to the car and placing him in the back seat. "Beastboy…sit back there with him and watch him."

"Oh, can't I drive and you sit back there?"

"Sure!" Cyborg opened the driver's door.

"Really?"

"No" Cy sat down in the drivers seat, starting the ignition. "Get in, you little grass stain."

Raven dropped the R-cycle off in the garage, landing in the hospital wing, Cyborg, BB and Robin following close behind.

**TTTT**

"Nightblade…" Slade said as they walked inside.

"I already checked, no trackers…" Nightblade smiled, so proud of herself.

"I know…I watched the whole thing myself. Impressive comeback to a horrible defeat!"

"I do not understand Master…" Nightblade's smile disappeared…replaced with a frown.

"The kiss…." Red X whispered.

"But I meant for that to happen…"

"Really, please, enlighten us." Slade crossed his arms.

"Well, when I realized what he was going to do, I let him. I wanted him to kiss me hard, think I let my guard down so he could let his down a little. When a guy kisses, he lets down a little guard, not expecting her to fight back. When he stuck his tongue in my mouth, that was my cue to charge my starbolts and bite him. His mouth was full of blood when I left, Master. I wanted him to do like what Red X did in the training room…except, I would get him back. I wanted him to be treated the same way I was treated, back a while ago when you left me unconscious."

"Interesting." Was all Slade could say.

"I'd say so, except, I don't like the idea of my baby letting some other guy sticking his tongue in her mouth." X smiled, punching her arm lightly.

"You know I wouldn't do that unless I had an alternate motive." She winked at him, taking off her mask.

"I am impressed, Nightblade…and X…you are able to take out those three others…very good. I am impressed, but don't let this go to your head. You have training tomorrow at 7 am."

"So where do we sleep, boss?" Red X asked.

"I figured you two would do better sharing a room, but if your trainings get sloppy or you two seem even more tired, then I will separate you two." He smiled under his mask, "Your things are already in there."

"May we be excused, please?" Night curtseyed slightly.

"Go get some rest."

"Thank you." Nightblade smiled.

"Yeah, thanks, Slade!" Red X grabbed Night's hand and dragged her into the room.

**TTTT**

Robin sat up slowly, holding a glass of water and a pan. He took the warm salt water, swishing it in his mouth, then he spat again. He had done this so many times, but he still couldn't get all the blood out. That was a cheap shot, and so cruel…she bit his tongue…

Raven walked inside again, placing her hands over his scalp, trying to heal the wound more. It was harder, because she was trying to heal it without shaving the boy wonder's head. It finallyclosed all the way this time.

Robin coughed…the taste of blood filling his mouth again. "I can't take this…can't you heal this?" he pointed to his tongue.

"I'll try." She closed her eyes and placed her hands over his mouth. She could tell she was healing it a little bit, but not enough…there was still a little blood coming out, but not as much as before. This cut would heal the rest of the way in about a day.

She healed his arm and leg and the cut on his cheek. Within about two hours, he looked like his old self again, except one of his lips was puffy and he had a lot of scars over his body. Robin slurred, "Thanks…" then he stood up slowly.

Raven let him drape an arm over her shoulder, helping him walk into the operations room. Robin flopped down onto the couch where he watched his two friends fighting over the TV remote.

"Hey guys…" he slurred.

"Robin!" Beastboy shouted.

"How are you feeling, dude?"

"I've been better…"

"She got you bad…" BB said…, "Nightblade, that is."

"Yeah…Nightblade…" Robin looked down…she was no longer Starfire…


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry it took so long to update...I cant promise I wont do that again, but I will try not too...warning, there are NO lemons, but there is something interesting in this story...and it is something you will have NEVER seen comming...have fun reading...and ENJOY!_

**Chapter 10: You Dead Yet?**

Robin stared at the computer screen…

"Dude… what are you looking for?" Beastboy walked inside, staring at Robin.

"A clue, even a hint…where Slade might be."

"What you watching?" he sat down next to the obsessed boy.

"Videos of the day's activities."

"How did you get those?" he pointed to a screen with a video of the street…people walking, going into stores, nothing unusual.

"When Star…uh. Nightblade left, I get permission to set up cameras on every corner. This way, is something happens, we can watch the people, and potential criminals."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I told Cyborg that I was doing it, but that was it. I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Well it is! Here, I'll watch these screens, and you can watch those…" Beastboy smiled at him.

"Why are you helping all of the sudden?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I care about Starfire…a lot. I miss her and want her to come home. And I am trying to make your work load a little easier." but the truth was that Raven was in her room, meditating, and Cyborg was recharging...there was NOTHING else to do.

"Um, thanks Beastboy." Robin smiled, "I appreciate it a lot."

"I know!" Beastboy's smile grew half it's size as he stared at the screens.

About fifteen minutes passed before Beastboy screamed something, "ROBIN!"

"Huh?"

"Can you rewind this tape right here, and slow it down?"

"Why?"

"Just do it! PLEASE?" Beastboy was jumping in his chair…

Robin rewound the tape and watched it.

"Right there!" Beastboy pointed as he saw a little bit of black swoop by it.

"That's just a bird."

"Please…can you slow it down?"

"Alright…" Robin typed a few keys and rewound the tape once more, slowing it down a lot.

"LOOK!" Beastboy saw it…a figure, swooped across. The figure was dark, but clearly human.

"Nice job, Beastboy!" Robin smiled, patting him on the back. Robin lit up the screen a little more, adjusting the brightness, then he slowed it down even more.

It was clearly Slade…he was heading East.

"Great! Now we can ignore the videos to opposite direction of this! About twenty less!" Robin sighed…less work… "Thanks Beastboy."

"No problem man! Anything to help track our Starfire!" Beastboy stared at the eleven remaining screen on the board.

**TTTT**

"Who was it this time?" Cyborg asked as they walked inside a large building. It had been three days since their last encounter with Nightblade and X.

"Just a disturbance…we aren't sure yet." Raven said, knowing it was probably the couple...Raven hated knowing her best friend was dating such a jerk.

"Hey baby…" Nightblade smiled at Robin.

"Huh?" Robin looked at her…

"Where's X?" Cyborg stepped forward.

"I thought I would come alone. He said he had some things to do…"

"Really? What was he doing?" BB asked.

"Probably getting our payment from the bank…not sure…"

"Maybe he's having hot sex with another girl…Kitten perhaps?" Robin laughed.

"Don't you ever say that about my sweetheart!" Nightblade drew her daggers, charging them at full speed.

"Now…don't take that to heart, it's just, well, he probably is." Robin smiled.

"No…he wouldn't do that to me."

"Although he is a villain." Raven said, then she levitated in the air, "Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" she yelled as part of the ceiling came falling onto Nightblade, who just dropped one blade, catching the cement with the other. She tossed the piece of the ceiling onto the team who quickly dodged it.

"You are getting better, I'll give you that." Nightblade smiled.

"You won't get away with this!" Robin yelled.

"What are you doing…anyways?" Beastboy stopped in his tracks, questioning this.

"I was sent on a mission…but, I feel I shouldn't share it at the moment." Nightblade ducked and rolled toward her knife, grabbing it fast, then standing right back up.

_Part of the team is going to leave you to follow X in a minute, when they do, the remaining Titans are yours to annihilate. _Slade's voice rang in Nightblade's ear.

Nightblade nodded as her old team started to blink, Raven's broach, Robin's belt, Cyborg's arm, and Beastboy's belt flashed in red and played that little song.

"Looks like my baby got to his destination right on time!" Nightblade smiled, jumping up into the air, and starting to float backwards as the Titans decided who would go.

"Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy!" he smiled, "Go after X."

"Dude…we aren't leaving you alone, she almost killed you last time." BB said.

"I'll stay, Beastboy and Raven can take care of X for us, Right Robin?" Cyborg yelled.

"Um…dudes…" Beastboy pointed in the direction of Nightblade who was fleeing through a small hole in the wall.

"Let's go, Beastboy!" Raven pulled him away as Robin and Cyborg ran after their old friend.

"Nightblade, get back here!"

"Why should I listen to you?" she turned around, flying slowly backwards. One of her knives was away, and she was charging a starbolt in her free hand.

"So what was your mission, anyways…" Robin yelled, throwing a birderang in her direction.

Nightblade used the starbolt and blew the weapon up in mid-air, and then charged up a new bolt, "To annihilate the Teen Titans…" she smiled, throwing a ton of Starbolts at Cyborg, sending him down a deep hole. "Bye bye Robot…" she smiled, using one last one to finish him off.

"Cy!" Robin yelled after him, then when he saw something, he chuckled. "This is funny…"

"Why?" Nightblade asked… "I am curious, how is the death of your best friend humorous?"

"I don't find that funny, I find it funny that you and I always end up battling, and you can NEVER finish me off."

"Because I didn't have orders to."

"So do you need orders to go to the bathroom too?"

"NO!" Nightblade said, and then ran away from him, being as quiet as possible. She ducked behind a wall. Everything was quiet…Robin had no idea where she was and she didn't know where he was. Wait…was that a mirror…no, his communicator peaking around the wall. Ha, he was trying to see where she was…

Nightblade took a charged starbolt and threw it at the wall, then put away her dagger, throwing about twenty at the wall where Robin was.

"You dead yet, baby?" she smiled.

"Uh…" Robin let out a large groan, letting himself fall to the ground in defeat.

Nightblade's eyes softened, she couldn't believe it…she once loved this man, and she just killed him. "Well, I guess it's true what they say…love hurts…" she sighed as she walked over to make sure the boy was dead.

When Robin saw that Nightblade's feet were right by his hand, he grabbed her ankle. "Yeah, I guess it does." Then he pulled her down a small dark hole, leading to another open room.

_I've lost visual Nightblade…I am trusting you to take that man out! _Slade yelled in Nightblade's ear.

Nightblade screamed in pain…she hated Slade's constant nagging…but it brought good pay…

"Let me help you." Robin grabbed Nightblade's hair, then yanked out the hearing device.

_Nightblade! Nightblade! Where did you go! Nightblade…! Red X, I lost Nightblade, get back here as soon as you are finished, don't kill them, leave that to Nightblade…it's her job, she already got the robot._

"Why did you do that!" Nightblade yelled.

"Because, I know how it feels to have Slade in your ear."

"I am NOT a girl who needs rescuing."

"I think you are. Nightblade, I really love you…I miss you so much."

"You love me because I am a threat now…I could take you down any time I want…"

"I doubt that"

"You wanna bet!" Nightblade lunged at him, both daggers exposed. Robin easily disarmed her and threw her against the wall, holding both daggers in one hand and the other hand held her shirt.

"Bu-bu-but…" Nightblade stuttered.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. Slade doesn't tolerate failure, and if you failed in his sight, then he would've hurt you very badly."

"I know…" she stared at the ground. "So you really do love me?"

"I do" Robin stepped closer, grabbing Nightblade's wrists, pulling her arms around his waist then grabbing her chin, he let his face come close her hers. Their lips met and they kissed for a long while. This time Nightblade's tongue pushed into Robin's mouth, showing she wouldn't bite him again. She let her tongue roam all over the inside of his mouth. He tasted so good to her…and her to him

She could feel a line on his tongue where she had bit him. When her tongue met that line, she tasted blood. She didn't care, he didn't seem to, she let his come inside her mouth, letting him taste her and roam inside.

Robin pushed her over, letting the weight of his body rest against hers. He kissed her lovingly as they lay there on the floor, letting his hand roam all over her body, the other still rested against her cheek.

After about what seemed like hours, but was only about two minutes, Nightblade pushed him off of her. "I-I can't…"

"You can…you know you are in the wrong place. You belong with us, as Starfire, not Nightblade."

"But…I have to stay with Slade and Red X."

"No, you don't…you can leave right now."

"No, Robin, you don't understand."

"Yes, I do. You don't want to leave them behind, you love Red X more than me."

"It's not that." Nightblade sighed, "I love you…but…I can't be with you."

"What, are you holding his kid or something?" he laughed jokingly, but immediately saw the hurt in her tear-filled eyes as she stepped backwards.

"Oh my God, Star." He stepped in, cupping his hand around her cheek, "You are pregnant?" Robin practically yelled, but he kept his voice down as he watched her nod. Her eyes full of tears. "They don't know, do they?" she shook her head as she stepped back

"Don't tell…" Nightblade whispered.

"But.."

"DON'T tell! Promise?" She lunged at him, her eyes started glowing and her hands lit up.

"But if the team knew, they would let up-."

"NO! Please, Robin, don't tell…I can't let anyone know."

"We can get an abortion…you can!" Robin grabbed her wrist, pulling her.

"NO…Slade wi-." She saw a shadow, "Get away from me!" she charged a starbolt, throwing it at him. Then she lunged, taking the dagger away from him and putting it against his chest.

"Nightblade!" Red X walked inside. She quickly kicked him in the side, throwing him against the wall.

"And now you should die!" she yelled, flying over to him, shooting a dozen starbolts at Robin, hitting him in the sides, but only leaving tiny burns.

"C'mon, Nightblade, he's a goner." Red X grabbed her hand and they took off.

**TTTT**

_oohhhhhhhh...you didnt see that one coming! Did Cyborg really die? WHat will happen between Starfire and Red X NOW? bwahaha...you shall see what happens! _

_I feel so evil!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Ease Up on Starfire…when fighting**

"What was that all about?" Red X whispered to Nightblade. They were back in their room, the one place they knew Slade didn't have cameras.

"What was what about?" she responded, "I am taking a shower, I feel…unclean." She walked into the bathroom.

"Okay."

Nightblade stripped of her clothes and walked into the shower. She turned on the water, turning it up to hot. In minutes, the bathroom was steaming. She quickly washed her hair and her body. After a quick wash, she slowly sat down on the hard floor, letting the hot water hit her body. She sat there for what seemed like minutes when she heard a knock.

"Nightblade?" she heard Red X.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine, why do you ask?"

"Because, you have been in there for a half hour." He walked inside, taking off his clothes. "Mind if I join you?" he pulled back the curtain to reveal a little girl sitting on the floor of the shower. He could tell she was crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stepping in and grabbing her wrists. He pulled her up, close to himself.

"I-I…I don't want to talk about it…"

"Come on, sweetie…what's wrong?" he turned the shower down so it wasn't coming down on them so hard.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said a little firmer this time.

"Nightblade…you can talk to me about anything. You know that." He said, pushing her gently against the wall, pressing his naked, wet body against hers.

She reached in, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Maybe later."

"No…Nightblade. Later, we will be in Slade's presence. We will be training. You have to tell me now. What happened between you and Robin back there? I am not stupid. You two went into a room that wasn't rigged with videos. Then, on top of that, your communication device with Slade broke! Don't tell me that was all Robin."

"He loves me…"

"What? How can he love you?" he sat down on the hard floor, pulling her down on top of him. She sat in his lap, head on his chest.

"He let me win every time because he didn't want Slade to beat me for failure. He took out the earpiece for be because he knows what it's like to have Slade in your ear."

"Then he kissed you, huh?"

"Yes…he did…"

"You love him, don't you?"

"I do…"

"Then leave, Nightblade, go, I want you to be happy."

"I can't. If I wanted to, I would've left a while ago. After the day Slade beat me."

"Why didn't you? I would've left too."

"You don't want to be with Slade either?"

"It was fun at first, but it is getting old. It is nice learning all this new stuff, the money is good, but if I wanted a lot of money, I would've stolen it without his help."

"Why did you stay?" Nightblade still stared at the ground, but her head rested on his chest, tears streaming down her face.

"You…I love you Nightblade, and if that means dealing with Slade, then I will put up with it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why are we still here, Red X? I hate it here, just as much as you do."

"Why did you stay?"

"You…I can't leave you."

"But you would leave me for Robin…"

"Red X…I have something I must tell you…" she sighed.

"What?"

She gave him a smile. "X, you are going to be a father, and I a mother."

"No…"

"X?"

"No…"he stood up, picking her up with him. "I am going to be a father?"

"Yes…"

"I'm not ready for that."

"But you have to be."

"We are getting you an abortion."

"But…"

"abortion, I am going to tell Slade that we are going for a walk."

"We have training."

"You are pregnant! You can't fight while you have a baby inside you!"

"I don't want an abortion."

"I don't want a child!"

"But…"

"NO!" Red X stood up, stepping out of the shower, leaving the girl, crying.

"Adoption?"

"Abortion!" he walked out, putting on his clothes, "Get dressed."

"Can we not go now?"

"Why?"

"Because, I would prefer to go as Kori, not Nightblade, and you as Kevin, not Red X. May we get an appointment like normal people?"

"No, they will make us give names, give medical information we don't have as regular people. If we go now, we can get it over with and..."

"I won't have to fight as a pregnant girlfriend, without you worrying?" she finished.

"Get dressed."

**TTTT**

"She's a menace!" Cyborg said

"She tried to kill us!" Raven answered

"She didn't succeed…" Robin responded.

"We treat her like a villain…She left X to kill us!" Beastboy yelled.

"But we aren't dead…" Robin said.

"We should kill her!"

"NO!"

"What? Take her to prison?" BB asked.

"No…don't hit her hard…don't hurt her. And if any of you hits her stomach, I will kill you!" Robin said, walking to his room.

"What got into him?" Beastboy asked.

"He had a good talk with her. He'll tell us soon." Cyborg sighed.

"I'll go talk to him." Raven walked after him.

"Robin?" she knocked on his door. He never is in his room, but he was in there now.

"Go away!" Robin yelled from his bed where he sat with his head in his hands.

"No…I will not go away until you tell me what's up!" she walked inside.

"I promised I wouldn't tell."

"You talked to her, huh?"

"Yeah." Robin sighed, "She loves me."

"Why doesn't she come back."

"She can't…she has to stay with Red X." Robin stared at the floor.

Raven sat down next to him. "She…she…" he stuttered.

"She what? Why doesn't she leave them…if she loves you so much, why doesn't she leave him for you?"

"She can't."

"Slade stopping her?"

"No…something else…something she can't control. She hates being with Slade, she stays with Red X…she does what he says. She has to…she feels obligated to stay with her child's father." Robin sighed and Raven gasped.

"She's pregnant?" Robin nodded, "She's pregnant with his child and is still fighting!"

"She didn't tell them yet…I was the first to know." He lay back on his bed.

"I'm sorry, Robin." She sat there in silence for a long time…next to Robin.

**TTTT**

**TTTT**

"I don't want to do this…please!" Nightblade pulled back on X's hand as he dragged her to the hospital.

"You can't fight with a child. You need an abortion."

"No…PLEASE! It is a child…my child."

"And my child too, don't forget that! We are only teenagers! We can't have a kid!"

"Put it up for adoption!"

"But you will still have to go for a year with a child in your stomach." He sighed, "I can't allow that…not to mention, Slade will NOT be happy."

"I know…" she stared at the ground.

"I'll be there for you, holding your hand the whole time." X smiled as they walked through the sliding doors. He walked right up to the front of the line, "She needs an abortion, where do we go?"

"Please, sir, wait in the line." The woman behind the desk said.

"Where do we go? She needs it now!"

"Sir…you don't have an appointment, we need you to sit down."

"NO! She needs it NOW!" he held up a knife. "Deal with it now!"

"Okay…yes sir…" she said and called onto the intercom, "Nurse to waiting room."

"Good…she needs an abortion now, and you better not hurt her."

"We take good care of our patients, sir, even if they are criminals." She took a look at the girl sitting in a chair, in the corner, tears streaming down her cheeks, "That your girlfriend?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"Yes! Now get her a room!" he said, holding the knife closer to the woman.

"Yes sir, a nurse is on her way." The woman knew this man…he was a hard fast criminal known throughout the whole city. This man was known as Red X and would stop at nothing to get his way…working for Slade and even trying to kill the Teen Titans. She had better just do what he says and get it over with. She knew that if this man got what he wanted, no one would get hurt.

Another woman walked inside, carrying a rolling bed. Red X picked up Nightblade, placing her on the rolling table and they walked out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Never Complete**

Nightblade flew through the air…her child was dead…her boyfriend who so called loved her forced her through this pain. She couldn't stand it. A piece of her life was gone, a piece of her. She would never be the same again, she would never be complete again. But she knew where to stop. She could hear Red X cursing at her below her on the ground.

"Shut up you asshole!" she screamed back, taking off her mask as she flew, throwing it at him.

Red X caught the black cloth, knowing this was her leaving him for someone else…a bird.

**TTTT**

Robin lay on his bed, wishing it all didn't happen. Wishing that he hadn't made that stupid mistake of kissing Raven. Raven had just left the room to let him think…that was all his needed. He could hear something at his window, but he didn't answer. The knocking was louder.

"WHAT!" he sat up shouting. His expression softened when he saw her. "Star…" her mask was off, she was crying. Her face glistened with tears.

"Robin…let me in…please!" she stood there as he opened the window. She immediately fell inside and he caught her.

"What happened?" he placed her on his bed, staring at her bloodshot eyes.

"I-I tol…he made me…" she sobbed as he welcomed her into a warm embrace.

"Robin, I heard you yell, what's…" Cyborg stopped when he saw his best friend holding Starfire in his arms. "Welcome back, Star…" he whispered as he turned and left.

"Nightblade?"

"No…I am Starfire…not Nightblade…I hate Nightblade!" she sobbed in his chest. She was tired, Robin could tell. He could hear her sobs weakening. She yawned.

"Sleep, Starfire. We can talk when you wake up." He said, laying her down on his bed. He started to get up when he felt a strong grip on his wrist.

"Please…don't leave me…" he heard a weak whisper behind him.

He sat down next to her, laying on top of the covers with her, and slept for the longest time, safe with her, and she was safe with him.

**TTTT**

"What happened!" Slade roared.

"Master, your apprentice has walked."

"No…my apprentice has failed me. I will NOT tolerate failure!" Slade grabbed X, pushing him against the wall. "My apprentice failed because of you and YOUR failure, your mistake!"

**TTTT**

Starfire's eyes flickered open to see she was in Robin's room. Her eyes watered once again as she remembered what happened a little bit ago, that yesterday... She looked at the figure sleeping next to her then at herself. Her clothes were on, she wasn't harmed. She just had a good night's sleep, with the man of her dreams.

She saw Robin stir awake. He stared at her, the gorgeous girl who lay in his bed. But he knew he couldn't have her. Not until she talked to him.

"Starfire…"

"I believe I am ready to talk now."

"Alright…"

"Robin…I told him." She sighed.

"You told him that he was going to be a father, huh?" he watched her nod as tears entered her eyes again.

"He forced me to…I'm not anymore." She couldn't say it anymore…she wasn't ready to talk.

"He forced you into having an abortion, right?" she nodded once again.

"It's okay."

"No, Robin. It isn't okay." She stood up, "I was the one carrying the child and he let them just take it out! It should've been my decision, but he had a knife, a dagger, force, he stole my daggers…hid them from me so I couldn't fight back. I was to sad to use my powers. He forced them, he forced me. He was scared, and now I have a hole in my life and it will never be filled again. That child that was inside me will never be back. It is gone, my baby is dead!"

"Starfire."

"Robin, I am so sad…I wish the pain could just go away! Please, make the pain go away!" she pleaded, "Please!"

"What do you expect me to do, Star? I will always be here for you, forever. Nothing you or anyone else does will change that. I will always be here, and I will never leave you."

"Thank you…" she whispered as she fell into his arms.

"Welcome back, Starfire, Princess of Tamaran, and my Teen Titan."

"I am glad to be back, Robin."

**TTTT**

"She's WHAT!" Beastboy yelled in the Operation's room.

"She's back." Cyborg said. Beastboy was pacing back and forth, Raven sat on the couch, not reading, not speaking, just thinking. Cyborg flopped onto the couch next to Raven, "She was crying."

"I wonder what happened…" Raven finally said.

"I'll tell you what happened, Slade abused her and she came running back to us! We knew it would happen!" Beastboy screamed, no one knew what to think about this. They'd just accepted the fact she was a villain and weren't about to let her come back into their lives without an explanation.

"I'm sure she has a good excuse, and I'm sure she'll tell us, whenever she's ready." Raven sighed.

"I believe I am ready now, if you wish to speak to me again…" Starfire walked into the room, her eyes cast at the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

_I am in a bad mood and feel like rambling on like an idiot...well, not really like an idiot...but if you dont want to read my ramblings, I wont care...but if you do...thanks for reading! if not, just skip down to the story and ENJOY!_

_Hey all…I was going to leave it just at that last chapter, but I might write more…X's revenge type of thing! But be where, this chappie is sad…I was close to tears while I wrote it...but that might have to do with the fact that I am overly tired and a little sick… I never went through what Nightblade had to go through, but I can imagine that happening…I can't believe some boyfriends can be such jerks. When you loose a child, it is like a hole is stabbed in your heart that you can never fill again. sigh… my mom went through two miss carriages, one after and one before me…she has told me a lot about this stuff…But I just wanted to say that if you are a boyfriend who forced your girl through an abortion, I hate you, if you are a teenage girl who has gone through one, I am so sorry, and my heart cries for you! If you are a teenage girl who has gotten pregnant and went through with it all, keeping the child, I salute you and you are so brave. If you gave the baby up for adoption, I am proud, if that ever happened to me, I know adoption is the choice I would choose…It would be hard any way, you have doubts, regrets, anyway you end up choosing… wow, weird topic… but I want those girls who have gone through it to know, I salute you! And those guys who stuck with their girl through the whole time, holding her hand! Wow…that is all I have to say and ON WITH THE STORY!_

sorry to ramble on like that…if you did read my rambling, thanks, but if you didn't, and just skip to the story, I really don't care, I'm not hurt…I just felt like rambling on and on just now…cause…well…I did…hahahaha! I'm weird…let's get on with the story now…

**Chapter 13: I am Ready…**

"I believe I am ready now, if you wish to speak to me again…" Starfire walked into the room, her eyes cast at the floor. She wore a baggy t-shirt and some shorts. Her feet were bare and her hair was tied back.

"Hey Star." Cyborg said, giving her a soft hug. "We'll listen." He led her to the couch where she sat while Robin walked inside behind her.

"How about I make you some tea?" Raven asked.

"Tea would be nice, thank you." Starfire looked up at Raven, smiling.

"SOOOOOO!" Beastboy urged, sitting down on the couch a little bit away from her, "How do we know this isn't just some trick."

"I never wish to go back to those two…especially not Red X." Starfire shivered.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire sighed, then started her long story, "I wanted to leave, I really did. I couldn't though. I talked to Robin just yesterday, told him why. I wanted to leave so very much. Slade did abuse me, but X was sweet, seductive, and we, well, did things together on our nights off." She said, shyly, "Soon enough, I was pregnant with his child…" Raven handed her a mug full of steaming herbal tea. "Thank you Raven."

"Anyway, I actually told Robin, yesterday, he promised not to tell anyone because X never really even knew. Neither did Slade. Yesterday I told him. I had to take a shower, because I felt dirty…it was after the fight with Robin and Cyborg. By the way, Cyborg, I never did want to kill you. This is why I never did. I purposely missed with the starbolts, same for you, Robin, but I had to make it believable to Slade and X. Anyways, he came into the shower, asked me what was wrong and we talked. He explained that he was staying with Slade only because I was. He told me that if he really wanted all that pay, he would've just stolen it himself, but he didn't want to leave me. He figured that I loved Robin more than him when I told him I had been wanting to leave also. I finally told him that he was going to be a father…" Starfire choked back tears and took another sip of her tea, sighed, and continued,

"He dragged me out of the shower, to the hospital, forced the nurse to take the baby right then and there. She knew of X, she did exactly what she was told, put me in front of all the dying people, in front of the other girl who was there for the same reason as me, but at least she had an appointment. He forced me through an abortion, didn't even hold my hand, just stood there, cursing under his breath. After everything was through and we were heading back, I finally found myself furious at him. I threw a starbolt at him, flew away, cursing, he was too. I didn't know where else to go…it's gone…the baby. I wanted it…him or her, I wanted that joy, I was okay with it. I wanted the baby…" she cried, the mug caught her salty tears.

"Star…" Cyborg pulled her into a hug, letting her cry on his shoulder. He was and always will be her big brother…the big sibling she never had.

"Starfire" Raven said, "I can't say I know how you feel, because I don't. But I am so terribly sorry."

"I get it now!" Beastboy yelled, "That's why you wouldn't let us hurt her, because you knew she loved you. That's why you threatened to kill us if we touched her stomach!"

"Yeah, Beastboy, I didn't know he would force her through an abortion." Robin sighed.

"I am tired, do you mind if I go back to bed?" Starfire asked, her eyes were bloodshot and overflowing with tears that wouldn't stop.

"Sure Star, rest up, come back out whenever." Cyborg said.

"I'll walk you back." Robin smiled.

"And when you get up, I want a rematch!" Beastboy smiled.

"What?" Starfire asked.

"Video games…I want a rematch!"

"Okay." She let out a tiny giggle. He always did know how to make you laugh, "But I would practice in the meantime because you were very bad the last time I played." Robin picked her up and took her back to her room.

"Would you mind if I stayed with you, today?" Starfire asked sweetly.

"Why?"

"Because I feel safer in your room. I love my room, but when I'm with you, I feel safe, like nothing can harm me." She gave him a smile.

"I love you too." He said, walking inside his room and laying her down on his bed. She pulled the clip out of her hair, allowing her long hair to fall on the pillow. She stared up at him after he tucked her in. Her eyes looked like they were pleading for something, he didn't know what.

"Want me to stay with you?" she smiled large and nodded. In response, Robin walked into the bathroom, changing into more comfortable clothes, a shirt and shorts. When he had walked back out, she was on her side, her eyes wide open, she wouldn't be able to sleep for a long time, the horror she had been through.

Robin climbed into bed next to her, and wrapped his arm around her waist, placing a hand on her stomach. "I'm sorry you had to loose him." Robin whispered.

"I wish I could've gone back in time, so far to that first day. I wish I never went for that walk. I wish I never felt left out, I wish I never went after Slade all by myself that day."

"It wasn't your fault, I shouldn't have gone after Raven…" he sighed, "Because I loved you, I still do."

"I know." She turned over so she was staring at his mask. Tears filled her eyes as she thought about everything.

"Star…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't cry, okay? If you hadn't run away, if you hadn't gotten pregnant, if you hadn't been forced into that abortion, we wouldn't be like this, right here, together. We wouldn't be this close, we wouldn't have this moment." Starfire thought about what he said as his hand brushed against her cheek, pushing her loose hair behind her ear.

"We wouldn't be doing this…" he whispered as he reached in, kissing her gently on the lips.

Starfire responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him harder, getting more into it. She hadn't done this in a long time, she hadn't had this in a long time…being able to enjoy a kiss, this feeling, this love, in a long time.

After kissing for about five minutes, Robin let his hand once again, roam up and down her body. He kept the other hand on her cheek the whole time. When his hand reached her lower stomach, he drew tiny circles on it with his fingertips. Starfire smiled a little as she jumped a little. "You ticklish there?" he whispered.

"Maybe…" she smiled, sighing into his mouth when his hand brushed her breast. She had wanted this moment for so long and she was going to have it. She didn't care about anything, not the baby, not anything anymore. She loved this man and she loved this moment.

"I love you Starfire." He whispered again as he massaged her breast with his hand. He loved this, especially the tiny moans she was letting out into his mouth.

Robin let his hand roam back down to the rim of her shirt. He looked up into her eyes as if asking…when she nodded, he let his hand under her large shirt, tracing his fingers up and down her long stomach, and back up again to her firm, hard, breasts. He kept his lips against hers as his other hand left her cheek to roam her body. When his hand let her go, he moved fast, moving on top of her, bring the other hand under and to her other breast. He let his hands slide around the sides of her chest to the center of her back where he unhooked her strapless bra, pulling it off and out of under her shirt. He pressed hard with both hands, almost using them to balance as he kissed her harder.

He sent tiny jolts of pleasure through the girl's body. He looked into her eyes once more, he saw pain, but it was good pain. He could tell that it would never go away, the pain she held inside her, but it would minimize, and he would help. He also saw pure love. She only felt love for him while with X she just felt lust. Starfire's eyes closed as she kissed him deeper.

Starfire reached up behind her, grabbing the bedposts instinctively, letting him work his magic. But when she realized that she could move her hands as well, she brought them back down, pulling off his shirt. She let her hands slide under his shorts to feel his very hard dick.

She let her fingers run up and down it several times, tracing little circles on his skin. She felt his balls underneath and held them, gently massaging them and he moaned lightly into her. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore, he let his hands slide off her shorts then his. She hooked her thumb around the elastic of his boxers, sliding them off too.

She never was able to do this, she was making it all up off the top of her head, with X, she did nothing, but with Robin, she could do more. She brushed her lips against his again, pushing her hips into his. His dick just able to skim her soft underwear. He brought his hand down to her thong where he let his fingers run against the wet material.

He hooked his thumbs around her underwear, bringing it down and all the way off. Afterwards, he wrapped his arms around her neck, once more, and kissed her lips again. This time, he guided himself into her like a pro and held himself there for a minute before pulsing in and out of her. She brought her hips up and down at a motions equal to his and within them, they found themselves moaning in unison. He pulsed harder and faster in and out and in and out of her pussy.

"Robin…" she sighed.

"Star…" was all he could say before she started to scream, reaching her climax. He put his lips over her mouth, muffling her screams a little bit and he released himself inside her, and then pulled out of her, laying down next to her beautiful body.

"Robin, I love you so much." She sighed, pulling herself close to him, and resting her head on his bare and muscular chest, trying to catch her breath.

They closed their eyes and fell asleep.

Little did she know that someone was watching…just outside the window the entire time.


	14. Chapter 14

_So anyways, I am sorry last chapter was depressing, but this one is too...I am starting to rethink my rating for this story, and I think it should be 'M'...because of this next chapter..._

_WARNING! THERE IS A LEMON in case you dont know what a lemon is...and you have a virgin mind...then just skip this chapter, because basically the whole thing is bad...so if you dont want to read it...just skip it...but I mean, if you do skip the chapter, then you will be missing out on part of the story that will kinda define the next chapter. But it's your choice, it isnt too bad, but it is sad for Starfire, and please dont flame me for hurting Star...she WILL bounce back! I swear!_

_Well...you DONT have to skip the chapter, I will put A **TTTT **at the end of the 'bad' part...and you can scroll down to there..._

**Chapter 14: Humiliation**

Starfire's eyes flickered open. It was only seven at night…did she have a great sleep. She looked at the body next to her and saw that he was fast asleep.

Starfire slowly stepped out of bed, grabbed her clothes, and made her way over to the bathroom.

As she opened the door, she heard Robin stir behind her. "Whatcha doin?" he asked.

"Getting in the shower, you are welcome if you like."

"Maybe I'll join you in a little bit." He sat up, rubbing his face, still tired.

She moved the curtain over; a shiver went up her spine as her feet touched the cold shower floor. She turned on the shower and let the water run over her naked body, rinsing her beautiful auburn hair. She took the soap and started to rub it all over her body when she noticed a figure standing outside the curtain.

"Hey, baby, you decided to wake up, huh?" she said softly as she let the water wash off the soap.

The figure moved closer without answering, "Huh, baby?" she asked again.

The figure didn't answer, "Robin?" she softly whispered when she saw a knife shaped object come out from behind his back.

"ROBIN!" she let out a little scream before the curtain was pulled and the knife was around her neck.

"Hey Nightblade…" a harsh whisper came out of him as he held up the knife to her neck. "Not a word, a sound, or anything. If I see your hands glow, if I see you reach, I will slice your throat and it will be a fast and painless death for you. Let me tell you though, it won't be painless for Robin when he sees your dead body on the floor with blood streaming from your neck. Is that what you want?" he whispered and Starfire fought back tears, closing her eyes and biting her lip. "Didn't think so…" he said, "Now do as I say. Grab a towel and wrap it around you." She did that. She could hear footsteps coming closer to the bathroom.

"Starfire? I heard a scream." Robin's voice came from the other side. "Star?" he asked again when he didn't hear anything.

"Now, hold onto your clothes." Starfire grabbed her clothes, holding them up to her chest where she was holding the towel loosely around her body. "You can scream if you really want…it won't help…" he whispered. Robin barged into the room, he was in his complete uniform already. Red X turned to face Robin, his knife up to Starfire's neck and her, desperately trying to hold onto everything in this time.

"ROBIN…help." She managed to whisper, tears glistened her cheeks.

"Star…Red X! Let her go!" Robin said, holding his stance.

"Any closer, she dies." Red X smiled under his mask.

"Please…" Robin sighed, "Let her go."

"Let me think about that…no!" he laughed, "So, did you two have tons of fun today?" he mocked.

"Actually…" Starfire smiled, "He might be even better than you, X…"

"What did you say?" he pushed the knife up to Starfire's throat giving her a tiny cut, just enough to let blood stream down.

"Starfire, be quiet!" Robin shouted.

"But it's true…" she sighed.

"I'll kill you." Red X said.

"No you won't." Starfire yelled, "You said you loved me, you couldn't stand to see harm come to me."

"Unless it is from me…" he brought the blade further to her throat. "And besides, if I was forced to do this, your death would be quick and painless. I never said it would be painless for either of us." He nodded at Robin. "Well, it was nice to see you again, but I would like to take this princess with me. Robin, please, stand there and watch if you must…I don't care. One step closer and she will die." He added as Robin started to walk forward.

"Now do exactly as I say." X said to Starfire who nodded in return, biting her lip. She could feel blood trickle down her neck. X brought the knife up, creating a little circle, and flipped her around.

_What are you doing? _Slade asked, _I told you to bring her to me to kill_

"Change of plans, Slade…Please, let me do this…you will like it…" he whispered, "Now, Starfire, take off my mask." She did… "Starfire, drop your towel." She was hesitant, but she finally did. "Now, kiss me, and no biting…" he saw disappointment enter Star's eyes as she reached in, kissing him lightly on the lips. Robin watched in disgust the entire time, wanting to cry. The other Titans came in to see what the ruckus was.

"What is going on, what's with all the yelling?" Cyborg walked inside, seeing Robin stare at something. He saw that Robin's face was entirely white, "Robin?"

Starfire had broken the kiss slightly and glanced in fear at who was coming. She started to reach for her towel, but X pressed the knife closer to her skin and she dropped it in an instant. When she glanced back, Robin saw her eyes; they were full of sorrow, pain, sadness and fear. But they were overflowing with tears.

"What's going…" Raven stopped when she saw what Robin was seeing. Starfire felt a sharp pain in her neck, urging her to continue, and she did. She had to, or Robin would suffer. He was suffering now. She wondered which would hurt him more, watching this or her death. She knew if she died, she would never be able to make it better, but if she continued, she would have a chance.

"Come on…" X whispered as she started kissing him all over again.

Cyborg and Beastboy stared at the two, making out right there. All they had to do was charge, but if they did, Star would die…she was already naked, exposed, humiliated, and terrified.

The four Titans started to leave, when Starfire screeched in pain. "Don't leave, watch. Come one, it's like live porn!"

With every minute that passed, Starfire felt weaker, like she was going to fall. Robin felt like he was going to throw up and so did Cy. His little sister was hurting…and he couldn't do anything about it. Beastboy felt sick to his stomach as well, but being the little one, he was still a little intrigued, and with his hormones, he couldn't help feeling a something hard in his pants…he couldn't control it, however much he tried. He felt nails clawing into his chest when he noticed that Raven was embracing him, her head in his chest and her hand there too. She couldn't bear to watch it, and every time she buried her head in his chest, Starfire screeched.

Beastboy took his arms and pulled Raven into him, as if to show her he would keep her safe. It relaxed Raven a little, but not very much, her best friend was…she shuddered.

"Your hands aren't doing anything." He whispered in her mouth.

"What do you want me to do?" she whispered back.

"Pull me out from my pants." She started to pull down his pants, but he stopped her, "There's a zipper."

She nodded again, unzipping his pants, pulling his hard dick out and started tracing her long fingers up and down it.

"You aren't into this, are you?" he asked. When she shook her head, he smiled, "Well, I don't care." He grabbed her hands, keeping the dagger in one of his own, then pushed her against the wall.

The next thing Starfire knew, X was pushing himself into her, and back out. He did this three times, hurting her every time. Every time he did, she felt like she was going to break. She screamed from the pain and pressure. Once he finished, he whispered, "Put me away." And she did.

The next thing he did was almost worse. He positioned one hand in the center of her back, taking his other and traced an 'S' in her chest, saying loud enough for the team to hear, "A present from Slade. And this is from me, so every time you and Robin are -------, and his hand traced the scar, he will remember this moment, this fun we had in front of him." He cut an 'X' on her left hip bone. It was small, but deep. Starfire screamed in pain. She put back on his mask when he told her to, and he flipped her back around, putting the knife at her throat.

**TTTT um...this is the end of the lemon/'bad' part...so you know!**

"Well, Titans, it was fun!" he said, then let Starfire drop to the floor and he jumped out the window and out of sight.

Starfire was on the floor, her head down, trying to keep herself covered with her hands. Robin took the towel there on the ground, draping it over her naked body.

"Let's get you to the infirmary." He whispered as he picked her up in his strong hands, carrying her to the Hospital wing. "Raven, grab a fresh pair of clothes for us and meet us up there."

Raven nodded, and walked into Starfire's room, Beastboy trailing behind her. He needed to talk to Raven…badly.

Cyborg followed Robin, wanting to soothe his little sister.

Robin seemed to be whispering something in Starfire's ear, which seemed to calm her down a lot.

When they reached the room, he lay her down on the bed. Once she was sat down, Cyborg went right to work. He moved the towel just so he could see the 'S' on her chest.

"Well, at least it is your initial." He smiled at her.

"No… 'K' is my initial, this is the initial of Slade." Starfire sighed.

"K?" Robin asked, sitting next to her, holding her hand while Cyborg numbed the area and started sewing stitches in it, closing the wound. Starfire lay with her eyes closed the entire time.

"My name is not Starfire, it is Koriand'r. On Earth only is it Starfire. The only people from my planet who call me by that name are family and friends. I must face my destiny. I am a princess of Tamaran, and I will have to go up there one of these days and take my place as Queen."

"But, Star…please don't leave us." Robin pleaded, "I love you."

"I do not know if I can look into the faces or eyes of anyone in this tower again." She sighed, "I have to leave, Robin, not today, but on my twenty-first birthday, I must leave."

"So you aren't leaving anytime soon." Cyborg smiled, "Good…I don't know what we would do if we lost you again, Star."

"You guys would be fine." She smiled, "You don't need such a horrible person in your lives anyways. I am so ashamed."

"Why?" Robin asked.

"What do you mean why?" Starfire rose her voice a little bit. "Ouch!" she yelled when Cyborg cut the thread.

"All done." He said, "Star, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was. I shouldn't have stood there. There was a minute where I could've attacked him, but I didn't."

"It's hard to come up with an attack right there on the spot." Robin smiled, "Even I am bad at that. I have to think about it for a few seconds before I attack. He knew what he was going to do right when he locked that door."

Tears started to fall from her eyes as she thought back at it. "I'm so sorry…I feel like a horrible person, a worse girlfriend and a terrible friend. Did you see the look on Raven's face? And you, Robin, you were white, Cyborg, you just looked angry, and Beastboy, well he…tried to look disgusted but well…huh."

"He is sick…I'm sorry, I think he was just reacting to Raven because she was clinging to him like crazy." Cyborg said. "Starfire. Everything happens for a reason, and brings out good things. Like is like a large puzzle…and all you see is one piece. Every year, every day, every minute, one of those pieces is revealed. We can't see the whole picture yet, but it is good. It will be great, Star…I am already seeing the results of you taking off. Because you left, you and Robin became closer. Because of just now, Raven and Beastboy are probably going to become closer. Starfire...don't worry. We all know that he forced you to do those things."

"Yeah Star…I still love you just the same as I did this morning. Nothing can change the way I love you." Robin said to her, reaching in and giving her a long kiss on the lips.

"Thanks…" She wiped a tear from her eyes as she reached up to give Cyborg a hug.

"Now!" Cyborg said when they let go, "On to the leg." He moved the towel so he could see the little 'X' on her hip. "This one's really deep." He said, starting to numb this area and clean up the blood.

**TTTT**

Raven and Beastboy walked together to the Hospital Wing, not saying a word. They both knew that the other didn't really want to talk about…them…after such an episode. Raven choked back tears when they entered the room, "Star…" she whispered as she watched Cyborg sew up the X.

"Raven!" Starfire smiled as her best friend walked in.

"How are you, Star." Raven asked, showing some sympathy in her voice, while she floated quickly over to where Starfire was sitting. Then she spoke, "I brought you some clothes. I thought you would prefer a pair of extra low pants and underwear because of, well…that." She pointed at the X. "So I brought you a pair with an elastic waist so you can roll it until it doesn't hurt anymore." She smiled.

"And a baggy shirt, right?" Starfire asked, smiling.

"Yeah…because of the 's'" she said, then placed her hands over where Cyborg had put the bandage. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos." She chanted and the wound started to decrease.

"It is gone!" starfire smiled in delight for all that was remaining of the 's' was a deep scratch and stitches.

"Well, keep the stitches in just in case it opens a little bit more." Cyborg said.

"Alright, now to the hip." Raven said, placing her hands over that and repeated her chanting. "This one is deeper, I could only heal it enough to the same type of cut that one used to be." She said, pointing to the 's'.

Starfire stared at the ground, she didn't care as much about the 's' but she didn't want the 'x' to be left there. It will remind her of all the times she and Red X slept together, and, of course, what just happened. This was scarred into her life, her memories.

Just then, the four Titans started to blink, their costumes, that is, flashing red. Robin pulled out his communicator to see Slade's face. "Team, Slade's north, at the corner of South St. and Maine."

"I'll stay here with Starfire." Raven smiled, "now we can have a girl to girl talk, finally, without you guys butting in."

"I can come…" Starfire smiled, pushing up, "I wish to help."

"No." Robin said, "I can't let you do that, you need to rest. Raven, good idea, stay here with Star. Call us if anything happens." And with that, the three boys were gone.


	15. Chapter 15

_Beware…Raven gets a little out of character in this story, but I figure she can show a little emotion…especially since this one has some BBxRae fluff...hope you BBxRae fans love…oh, and everyone else too!_

_Oh, and if you are HUGE BBxTerra fans…I do have one story with them. Actually, it's a oneshot, and although I am not a HUGE fan of BB and Terra together, and prefer BB and Raven, at least it isn't as bad as the Raven and Robin couple which I despise…Robin is reserved for Starfire… _

_oh, and one more thing, I am very sorry for making the last chapter depressing...this one is a little better...smiles everyone smiles! ...alright, on with the story_

**Chapter 15: **

"So, you want to get away from me, huh?" Raven smiled, referring to how Starfire wanted to go.

"No No!" Starfire sighed, "I just wish to be needed again. Right now, I am just used…"

"We want you to get better. We want you to recharge enough so you can be at top shape when we battle Slade. We all know it's going to be hard when you face Slade and Red X again and we want you to be all rested up."

"Answer something for me." Starfire smiled, sitting up and putting on her bra and shirt, "What is going on between you and Beastboy?"

"What do you mean?" Raven gave her a small grin.

"You like Beastboy, do not even try to tell me otherwise." Starfire giggled, standing up and putting on the panties underneath the towel.

"Okay, okay, I do like him. I like him a lot. He isn't funny, but it is funny that he tries. He acts like he knows it all, like when you left, he made up a whole explanation as a connection to a funny movie that he just watched. It was totally weird, like you had some kind of chip in your head and we needed to make a magnet to save you…" Raven positioned her chair so she couldnt see Starfire

Starfire laughed…a lot. He was way off, "He really said that?"

"Yeah. He is so weird, it's cute…" Raven said, "And if you tell him I told you this, I'll send you to another dimension."

"Oh, what are girl talks for?" Starfire smiled as she pulled on her sweatpants and rolled it so the elastic lay just below her cut.

"I know what you mean." Raven smiled.

"Raven…" Starfire said, "…I'm so very sorry." Tears threatened again, but she held them back.

"It wasn't your fault." Raven smiled, but noticed that Starfire was about to cry. She opened her arms wide, "Come here, Star."

Starfire fell into Raven's arms, "It's no good holding it in, Star, if you need to talk about something, talk to me…whatever you say to me will stay with me."

"He hurt me." Starfire sobbed onto Raven's shoulder. "He cut my throat, my chest, my hip, and when he did that…made me take him out to do that…"

"I know, honey, it's okay." Raven tried to put herself in Starfire's shoes, it must be hard… "I'm sorry, I wanted to look away, but every time I did, Red X just cut you more.

"Can't you make the pain go away?" Starfire asked innocently.

"I wish I could. Let my try to explain this, the pain you are experiencing right now is emotional pain. I have many emotions and I have to make sure to ignore them, hide them, only pay attention to the emotion that doesn't care about life. That's why I meditate all the time. If I were to try to mix my one emotion with your emotions so you only experienced happy…well…it wouldn't turn out good."

"But after your father was defeated, aren't you able to use emotions?"

"Although he is physically dead, my father is still alive inside of me. I am half demon, the evil is wedged inside me. I have proved to myself that I can control that demon side of me, but…I could slip one day, like with Dr. Light, I have to know when to let the evil show in me. I guess that's what Beastboy and I really have in common. He told me that the beast is still inside him, and he is afraid, he just has to know when to let it loose. That is how it is with me, but in order to do that, I have to meditate to keep my bad side in control."

"I understand…now, Beastboy." Starfire smiled, jumping on the bed, her grin stretched ear to ear, "we have to get you two together!"

"How…he doesn't like me." Raven said.

"On the contrary, Robin told me specifically that he talks non stop about you when you are absent."

"Really?" Raven leaned forward with interest. "How do I do it?"

"I have one idea, but it's a risky one."

"Okay, let's hear it."

"All right…Here's what you do, tonight…"

**TTTT**

"That was almost too easy…" Robin said as they got back.

"Yeah, I bet he let up on us because he just wanted to fight Starfire." Cyborg said.

"Right…" Beastboy said, reaching up into the air, "It's like midnight…can we go to bed now?"

"Beastboy, usually you are the one begging to stay up all night to watch movies."

"Nothing good on…" Beastboy walked to the infirmary to check on Raven…oh, and Starfire…

As he approached the door, he heard whispers and giggles, "Shhhh, I think someone's coming." He heard one of the girls say.

As soon as he walked inside, and they saw him, they burst out laughing.

"What?" Beastboy asked, they only responded by laughing harder. Starfire was about to choke from not getting enough air, and Raven…she looked just so weird, smiling and laughing…

"Guys!" Beastboy yelled down the hall, "get in here now!" the two ran fast, intantly thinking something was wrong.

"Okay, okay, let's stop, my stomach hurts." Starfire said. They both bit their lips as Robin and Cyborg walked in, tears starting to form as they tried to suppress their laughs, but they couldn't hold it. Before long, Starfire was lying on the ground; Raven was on her side on the bed, cracking up and clutching their stomachs.

"What's going on?" Robin asked. "Starfire?" he was answered with more laughs.

"I'm……………….sorry…………Robin……………" Starfire tried to answer, but she was laughing too hard. "Okay………breathe……" Raven was trying to do the same thing. They breathed in, out, in, out….

Raven and Starfire looked at each other, then started to giggle, but not full out laughter. "Thank you Raven." Starfire smiled, then whispered, "You are good at making the pain go away."

"Glad I could help, Star." Raven stood up, with the help of Beastboy. Robin and Cyborg both grabbed one of Starfire's arms, leading her to Robin's room.

"Star, you're sleeping with me tonight. You cannot be alone in the tower again, well at least for a few months."

"Even to go to the restroom?"

"Okay, you can do that, but we keep the door unlocked."

Cyborg had left to recharge now and Robin picked Starfire up. "How about the shower?"

"You can't be alone in there again, I won't allow it." He smiled, "I have to be in there with you."

"Perfect." She smiled, kissing him. "I am very tired." She yawned.

"Me too." He laid her down in the bed, tucking her under the covers.

Instantly, Starfire was asleep and Robin just sat there, next to her, not tired at all. He pulled out a book and read, glancing up every twenty seconds to watch his angel

**TTTT**

After about an hour of lying in bed, Raven sighed. She pushed the covers to the side, grabbing her pillow and stepped onto the floor. She walked to the door, opening it and walked slowly over to Beastboy's room.

Raven stood at the door for about five minutes, staring at the nameplate that read, "Beastboy".

Finally, she gathered the courage and knocked gently. "Yeah?" a weak voice came from inside. Raven sighed, cracking the door open, "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Of course, Rae." He smiled at her as she walked in slowly and sleepily, stepping over the piles of clothes laying everywhere. She pulled back the covers next to Beastboy and slid in next to him.

"I couldn't sleep." She whispered, staring at the ceiling, "I keep thinking about earlier…"

"You mean Starfire?"

"Yeah."

"I can't even imagine what she's gone through." Beastboy sighed.

"I know." She sighed now, "I mean, I hated to watch."

"Every time you tried to close your eyes, me too, she would scream…like he was watching us to make sure we watched."

"I hope you never have to go through that." Beastboy said. Raven let her head fall to the side so she could look him in the eyes.

"Thank you Beastboy, I hope so too." Raven yawned, then shivered.

"You cold?"

"A little, but I feel safer. Thank you."

"Anytime Raven." Then Raven did something very unexpected. She turned her whole body so she was facing Beastboy.

"There's something I want to tell you…" Raven said.

"What?"

"This." She reached up and kissed Beastboy lightly on the lips, just a little peck. Then let go, blushing slightly as she stared at him waiting for a reaction. She got what she hoped for. He immediately grabbed her behind her head and pulled her in for a longer and deeper kiss. Beastboy parted his lips, taking his tongue and pushed it forward into her mouth, roaming it, taking in every taste every inch, then let his tongue play with hers before she entered his mouth, taking in his taste.

**TTTT**

Robin felt the bed shift. He looked up to see Starfire stepping onto the floor. "Whacha doin?" Robin asked sleepily.

"I have to go see something." Starfire smiled, "Would you like to join me?"

"I have to…"

"Okay, well, stay quiet…" Starfire slipped out the door, grabbing Robin and carrying him this time so they didn't make any noise on the floor. She floated past Raven's room. The door was open and she wasn't in there. "Good…" she whispered.

"What are you two up too?" Robin whispered.

"Shhhh." He crossed his arms across his chest. Starfire moved closer to Beastboy's door, hoping not to open it. She cracked it open just a little. The site she saw made her smile. She saw Raven laying next to Beastboy, they were kissing and in each other's arms.

Starfire moved aside so Robin could look. He smiled and closed the door. She carried them back.

"Finally!" Robin said after his door closed.

"I know...that is what Raven and I were laughing about. When you three came back, we were just putting the polishing touches on our plan…"

"Our?"

"Yes, I helped her devise a plan…she went into his room, claiming she couldn't sleep because she felt unsafe, thinking about what happened to me. They would talk then she would tell him that she had to tell him something. Then she would give him a tiny peck on the lips. He responded correctly, he kissed her back, and now they are doing the making out!" Starfire cheered jumping up into the air and floating over to the bed, getting inside.

"I say we do the making out ourselves…" Robin smiled, laying in the bed next to her and kissing her deeply. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Starfire broke the kiss, "I am very tired…" she yawned as she rested her head on his shoulder, cuddling up next to him.

"Yeah, me too. Let's try to get some sleep."

"Thank you." Starfire sighed, closing her eyes and falling into a very nice sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: **

Starfire ran up to the Operation's room to see Slade on the screen. She walked slowly up to the front of the room, towards Robin and the other Titans.

"I see, you've finally decided to show yourself, you bitch." Slade focused his attention to Starfire. The entire teem turned to see the alien behind them. Starfire was scared out of her mind, and Robin knew this, but even though she was, she sure didn't show it. She walked with her back strait, her head up, and she looked Slade right in his mask, never saying a word.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that." Robin yelled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Slade turned to Robin, "So, I bet you are still wondering what I'm trying to do, huh?"

"Well actually…" Beastboy said.

"Beastboy!" Cyborg said.

"What, we still don't know!" Beastboy yelled in his own defense.

"He is right, you know, you should never let the enemy know you still don't have a clue as to what's going on…" Slade lectured

"Don't you ever lecture my team!" Robin yelled.

"You know, Robin, you are doing a lot of threatening lately…" Slade said.

"Why did you contact us, Slade." Starfire walked forward to the screen, looking strait into Slade's bright red eye.

"You will know in time, Starfire, only time…" Slade laughed

"What do you want?" Raven asked.

Robin stared at the screen, looking for clues, any clue at all, as to where Slade was.

Cyborg and Beastboy just watched.

"Well, I guess I should give you a hint to what's going on…" Slade smiled, "I'm sure you know all about the Atomronicon."

"No way man!" Cyborg gasped.

"no." Raven muttered.

"NO!" Robin yelled, "It isn't possible."

"but it is…" Starfire sighed and Slade smiled…

"Um…so let's just pretend I have no idea what you guys are talking about…what's an Atomroniconi whats its?"

Starfire sighed, "How would you put it, it condenses and stops molecules and atoms in one particular place for however amount of time the holder has it, utterly destroying the space time continuum."

"huh?" Beastboy's head spun.

Raven sighed, "She means, with Slade in control of that, he can stop one person or thing for as long as he wants and they cant get out of it, only feel anything that happens to them."

"um….oh my gosh!"

"I know you are especially familiar with it, Starfire…" Slade snickered. "Well, that is all, Titans, I hope you have a glorious day!" and with that, his face disappeared.

"Retrieve the conversation." Raven said, having seen something.

"What did he mean, 'I know you are familiar with it, Starfire?'" Robin asked while Raven worked a little on the computer.

"Um…" Starfire shifted in her feet, "X and I may have practiced with it, once…"

"You mean…in…" Robin stopped when Starfire started to nod; tears were threatening her eyes.

"I regret it now, but then, it felt so good…" she sighed, "we did a lot of very bad things, very naughty things." She walked off to her room.

"Wait! What does he want to do with it?"

"He never told us, but I know one thing. I think he wants to use it on me…because, well…" Starfire smiled, "I left the two for you."

"Robin, Starfire, get back up here!" Beastboy yelled through the intercom.

"What is it?" Starfire asked when they ran through.

"I thought I heard something in the background…" Raven said, still typing away.

"Yeah, and she was right!" Beastboy crossed his arms.

"Okay…what did you hear?" Robin asked.

"This…" Raven said, pressing 'enter' and they heard a man talking. "Welcome to Jump City. We hope you enjoy your stay here. Next train leaving at B6 is in nine minutes."

"Train station…" Robin said.

"Somewhere near the entrance to the city." Cyborg thought

"B6…" Starfire sighed, "I know where he is." She jumped up in the air,

"Titans! Follow Starfire!" Robin shouted, "GO!"

Starfire grabbed Robin and Raven created a platform for Cyborg to stand on. And they were out the window and gone.

"Starfire…"

"Yes?"

Robin sighed then spoke again, "Whatever happens in this battle, I want you to know this." He took a breath, "No matter what happened, no matter what your past has brought you, or what happens today, I still love you and I will always love you, Starfire."

"When we make it through this remind me to give you a big kiss." Starfire smiled, "And right back at you."

After three minutes, Starfire landed in front of an old building, which looked like an abandoned train station.

"How could someone have been announcing over the intercom here?" Cyborg asked.

"This is the old B6 station, the new one is right there." She pointed at a large building that read in big bold letters, "MERTRO LINK—B6"…

"Oh." Cyborg said.

"So why are we h-." Beastboy started.

"Because, this is where I know he is. Just trust me, okay?" Starfire smiled and walked inside.

The Titans stared as Starfire walked slowly inside. The doors closed behind her and they started to follow.

**TTTT**

Starfire walked inside, her heart pounding…what would they do to her? She knew…but she couldn't even imagine the horror. Sighing, she stepped forward, letting the doors swing closed behind her, enveloping her in pure darkness. Hadn't she told them to follow? Whatever, they would be right behind…but what was that? There was a click behind her.

Starfire took in a deep breath, letting the familiar scent fill her lungs. She snapped her head around to see nothing. She could hear pounding on the door, they wanted in…but she couldn't allow it. She didn't want to show her fear. She didn't want them to see what she was going to have to suffer. If they really wanted in, they would have to work for it.

Starfire lit up a starbolt, letting the darkness disappear slightly, only replaced by the green light. She saw a black shadow dart to the side of her. She hated this.

Slade warned them both of what would happen if they left him…it wasn't going to be pretty. Starfire jumped into the air, floating only a few feet above the ground. There it was again, another shadow.

"Alright, Slade. Red X, you can show yourselves now…it's just me."

"Last time we trusted you, princess, you turned your back." Slade's voice came from every direction, echoing off of every wall. Starfire was inside one of those horror movies Beastboy always made them watch.

Except, in those movies, good triumphs over evil…

Here, in reality, evil will triumph. She knew it…at least in this situation, Slade was going to win…

Maybe it was like Cyborg said, maybe every thing is done for a reason. Maybe this was just another piece to the puzzle. Maybe the Titans would defeat them after today. Maybe today would do someone else good.

Starfire sighed, "I know. I bring my apologies and whatever I can do to make it up to you."

"There's nothing you can do, unless you left the planet for good…" Red X smiled, "You know too much."

"I will not leave the planet like a coward."

"You left us like a coward. You left me!" Red X acted hurt.

"After you forced me to loose someone I loved." Starfire said calmly, using all of her will power to keep her from shouting.

"Who? Robin?" Slade walked forward into the light, so did X.

"No…you still didn't tell him? After all this time?" Starfire snapped at X.

"Don't snap at me! I don't need to tell him everything about our personal life! Besides, I didn't even know you loved that!"

"Tell me what?" Now Slade sounded pissed… "What didn't you tell me, Red X?"

"Well, that would explain a lot about why I left, now wouldn't it?" Starfire asked X, "You made me a promise. You promised me that you would never intentionally bring harm to me! You did that day in the hospital. You only cared about yourself, not about me…"

"But…"

"NO! I'm not finished, Now I will never be able to have that now in my life! I was actually growing accustomed to it, but no, you ruined it all for me!"

"What did you do, X?" Slade asked, grabbing him by the throat.

"Please, let him go. I will tell you." Starfire rose into the air. "I was pregnant with his child for about seven weeks before I was forced through an abortion. I could already feel it's heartbeat…you didn't listen though!" Starfire screamed.

"Starfire." Slade started, "I didn't come to see why you left. I came to give you one last chance. On X's behalf, he convinced me to let you have one last chance. Join us again, become Nightblade, and you won't be harmed. But if you don't…well…" he held up the large device…the Atomronicon.

"Well?" Red X inquired, "I still love you. I really don't want harm to come to you! Please join us. Please." He held up her old costume.

"Um…" Starfire thought about this. She could join them, become a villain again. She did kind of miss the trill of stealing and being with X.

Or, she could turn down her offer and…be frozen in time forever. She could have her head chopped off and everything, and she would still be alive…according to Slade.

Starfire sighed…she didn't know.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Raven!" Robin yelled. "Why aren't you able to get those doors off!"

"I told you! The doors have some force that doesn't work with my powers." Raven snapped. They could hear shouting from the inside. Starfire then all of a sudden grew quiet. They had no idea what was going on inside there. They couldn't even imagine the tortures she was going through right now…

BOOM!

Beastboy rammed up against the doors again as a bull. He turned into a goat, tried again…turned into a bull, tried again. Then a dinosaur, but nothing worked.

"Let me try." Cyborg said, taking out a tiny bomb and stuck it next to the doors.

"Good…my head hurts…." Beastboy swayed, turning back into a human.

"Here…" Robin threw an electric disk at the door, next to Cyborg's bomb. The two went off together, and the door started to fall.

**TTTT**

Starfire stood in the dark, motionless. She didn't know which way to choose. Then she remembered Robin's words… _no matter what happens today, I will still love you…_

Starfire slowly took off her neck guard, revealing a large 'S' scarred onto her skin. "You did this to me…It stands for Slade, yes?" she asked.

**TTTT**

The doors fell down with a hard thud. "Star!" Robin called as he walked inside. They soon saw a green light. They ran at it, "Star!" Beastboy yelled.

Robin ran up, but when he saw her, he stopped in his tracks. She was frozen, no one was around. He walked up slowly to her, "Oh, Star…" he sighed. She was frozen in time, and wearing her old costume. She had her green light in her hand, which he guess is how she was when they used the machine.

"Starfire…" Raven gasped, running up to them.

"I'm so sorry." Robin walked up to her, cupping his hand around her cheek.

He didn't see her sad expression turn upwards into a smile. No one did, well, no one except X and Slade. She used the lit starbolt and hit Robin in the chest, then grabbed her knives. "Sorry to keep changing my name, but call me Nightblade…" she yelled, charging at the four remaining Titans. She let the knives cut through their skin, their costumes. She left them on the floor and very bloody. They weren't dead, just close to death. Just where Nightblade wanted them. She walked back to Robin, using her knife to cut a gash along the right side of his jaw, "And don't forget it." She said, leaving them there, once again, to join Slade and her sweetheart.

Nightblade couldn't help but feel horrible for what she had just done. She couldn't even look behind her as she left because she knew the sight was horrible. She just returned to the team and then she betrays them again. Her heart broke in two as she followed X. She dragged her feet, her head down and if she were a dog, her tail would be far under her body, between her legs.

Nightblade just wished she was dead. She didn't like this, she had entered a gang and couldn't get out.

"Nightblade?" X's voice seemed far off, almost echoed. That's when she realized she hadn't taken a breath for about a minute. She just had been holding it since seeing Robin, almost as if taking a breath would force her to realize she would have to kill him soon.

"Huh?" She asked as she staggered a little bit.

"Are you okay?"

"Would you be okay!" she snapped. "Oh, I don't feel so-." She couldn't finish her sentence, everything went black, she sighed, "Robin…", as she collapsed on the ground.

**TTTT**

Nightblade's eyes opened to find she was in a regular room, just like her old one when she was with the villains. She turned to the side to see X was sitting next to her, his head laying on the bed. She stared at his gorgeous brown hair that usually swayed in front of his face in a sweep. His face was cut so beautifully, he was flawless. How could he be so perfect? She was almost envious of him.

She sat up slowly trying to go over everything in her mind. Had she actually asked for Robin when she fainted. She could remember just a little bit. Red X lay so peacefully that it pained her when she woke him up, gently tapping his shoulder.

"Nightblade?" he picked his head up slowly, adjusting his eyes so he could see her.

"Hey sleepyhead." She smiled at him.

"Are you…happy…to be back?" X stared.

"Not entirely, but seeing you sleeping right there, just to wait for me to wake up, well, it was sweet. Although I don't want to be here, I know it's the only way to buy my team time. I know they need it, and when they figure everything out, they will succeed by themselves. They don't really need me."

"Well, yeah, they do need you. But you aren't there to help them out. I wanted to leave too, but I guess this place is like a gang. If you leave, you are asking for hurt, not death, but by the time he would be finished with us, we would want to be dead. I know that for sure." X smiled.

"I know. But I guess I should try to make the best of this bad situation." She pulled him up on the bed with her.

"I promise you, if that ever happens agai-." X started, referring to the baby.

"No need to even bring that up. I know you will include me next time, if there is a next time." She placed a finger next to his mouth. "So what is scheduled for today?"

"Slade said whenever you get up, we must go and meet with him."

"Alright. One more question…is this _our_ room again?" she gave him a very sexy smile.

"Of course. Same one as last time. We were surprised when your team didn't even come in. We were ready for you. But you never came, so we never moved."

"And Slade knew if I told Robin, then Robin would barge in right away."

Red X nodded. "Why didn't you tell?"

"They never asked. I guess we all figured you would move." She smiled.

"What we liked about this building was the secret elevator that leads to the top of the building. A place to hang out and sunbath on the tallest building around." He smiled, "I assume you'll need to do that soon."

"Yes, that would be good. Maybe you could join me?" she smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to, but let's get to Slade first."

"Okay." She smiled as he helped her out of bed and led her to the Operation's room.

**TTTT**

"I can't believe we are off the hook today!" Nightblade smiled.

"I know…you do need your rest!" Red X smiled at her, as they walked into the mall holding hands.

"So that means we shop till we drop!" Nightblade gave him a peck on the cheek, and he reached down, picking her up and cradling her in his arms.

"Stop it!" she smiled, laughing as she pounded his arm, "I'm wearing a skirt!"

"I know…" he was just about to flip her over when she whispered,

"There's a security guard over there, the same one that chased us a while ago. Duck."

Instantly, he ducked into the hall that lead down some more shops. Nightblade was indeed wearing a skirt. A very short one at that, that was black and so was her tank top. It was the same one that held her costume, her belt was the same silver one, but she wore a large coat so no one saw the knives. Slade had made a little design in it so that the metal leggings she wore could start as a single band and slide down her arms and legs. She could wear the bands under her skirt and on her shoulders and just slide them and hook the gloves around her index finger, which Slade had changed it to.

She wore her same black boots, and her mask was in the pocket on her belt. X's costume was easy, he just wore it under his jeans and red shirt. He still wore very dark sunglasses and she actually joined him in that act. Her hair wasn't tied back like it usually was, so when people saw her, they thought it was Starfire. People would stare at her extra long to make sure that it really was Starfire who wasn't with Robin.

Red X smiled at Nightblade, "I am going to get a drink, want anything?"

"Oh, yes, a soda would be lovely, whatever you have." She said as he turned and walked away.

Nightblade felt a little tug at her skirt when she turned around and saw no one.

"Excuse me?" a little girl whispered weakly.

Nightblade looked down and saw the sweetest little girl who looked like she was about three. "Hey little one. What's your name?" Nightblade gave her a large smile. Her sunglasses didn't actually cover her eyes, she had pushed them up and on top of her head like a headband. She really liked it that way.

"Kori…" she smiled sweetly.

"Oh, that's my name." Starfire squatted down so she was eye level with the adorable girl.

"But I thought your name was Starfire…" the girl sounded sad and hurt, almost embarrassed.

"Yes, that is my Earth name." Nightblade gave a little laugh. "But you might not know this, but I am not from Earth."

"I know, you are from another planet…what's it like there?"

"Oh, it is beautiful. The sky is always pink like the sunsets here, and the land is just spectacular. But not as pretty as here. The palace is where I used to stay. You know I am a princess there?"

"My Mommy says I'm a princess too."

"Really?"

"Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"I saw the Teen Titans yesterday and you were not with them…" the girl looked sad, "You are my favorite…"

"Kori…" Nightblade's smiled turned into a frown, "Maybe one day you will understand better, but I needed to get away. I have things I need to sort out. I can't do this as a Titan. Do you understand?"

"No…" Kori's beautiful green eyes grew narrow. "I do not understand Starfire."

Nightblade sighed… "I am not Starfire anymore. My name is Koriand'r, I am very sorry, but I am no longer a Teen Titan."

The girl's mother walked up behind Kori just as Nightblade just said that. "That's right, sweetie, Starfire wants to be a regular person. She wants to live a regular life."

"But don't you miss Robin." Kori said finally. "Don't you miss your friends?"

"I do…" tears threatened Nightblade's eyes, "But I can never go back."

Red X walked up behind her and handed Nightblade a drink. In public, they agreed that if anyone asked, Starfire would pose as Koriand'r, claiming she wanted to live a regular life and get away from all of that pain.

"Thanks honey." Nightblade took the drink, and sipped it, standing up, "Kevin, this is Kori, my new friend."

"Um…hi…" X said nervously.

"Is he your _boyfriend…"_ Kori said with much interest.

"Yes…he is." Nightblade giggled and bent down, "Please do not be sad, Kori. I am no longer a Titan for a good reason. Hopefully one day, I will go back, but I do not know right now. I have to sort out a few things before I am eventually able to return." She smiled and held out her arms, welcoming a hug.

The mother looked at Nightblade for a long time, then finally spoke, "You are very good with children, Koriand'r."

"Oh thank you, ma'am." She held out her hand, "I do not believe I know your name."

"I am Kristine." She reached out shaking Nightblade's hand, "But I was wondering, we were looking for someone to baby-sit, and since you are trying to live life like a regular teen, maybe you would like to make some money?"

Nightblade's smiled grew about twice it's size, "Really?" she asked, "Would you like that, Kori?" she asked the little girl who was also grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh my gosh! Starfire's going to be my baby-sitter!" the girl was squealing.

"I shall take that as a yes." Nightblade said, then looked at X with pleading eyes, needing his okay. When he nodded slightly, she looked at the woman, "Well, I need to know where you live and when you need me."

"That is great!" the woman wrote down a few things on a small piece of paper and gave it to Nightblade. "Around seven tomorrow okay?"

"Sure."

"I will probably need someone every Thursday and Monday."

"I will check my schedule and see." Nightblade said, graciously accepting the paper, "And I will be at your house at seven tomorrow."

"Koriand'r." X looked at her now, "We have to go." He said with concern in his voice, when he put his cell phone away. "I just got a message from…um…Slater…" he said.

"You mean…"

"Yeah…he's really upset…"

"I apologize, but I must go. I will see you at seven." Nightblade smiled then ran with X in the opposite direction. They ran out the doors and back behind an alley where they ducked down and ran through the sewer to a secret passage under Metro-Link Station 7. When X typed in the code to get inside, they sat down on a bench that sat on four wheels. After buckling themselves in, he pressed the 'close' button and the chair moved very fast backwards until it came to a very fast stop under their headquarters. A hole appeared above them and the chair lifted them up into the operations room.

"You…" Slade walked forward, "You!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

"What did we do?" Nightblade asked sweetly.

"What was that stunt back there in the mall!" Slade barked.

"Yeah, what was that?" Red X asked.

"I don't have any reasons, except I like that little girl and she was so happy to hear that an old super hero was going to baby-sit her. She reminds me a lot of myself when I was little."

"Baby-sitting?" Slade was very angry now.

"I figure that if I say I am trying to lead a normal life, I might as well act it too…otherwise people will catch on. Only the Titans know that Starfire has turned into Nightblade, no one else."

"So you are going to baby-sit that girl?"

"Yes, I am going to baby-sit Kori tomorrow at seven." Nightblade said confidently.

Slade sighed, "Alright…you have combat practice when you get home though, every Thursday and every Monday. When you get up, you will watch the sunrise, then you will come to breakfast then combat practice. We have Target practice after that, dinner, and you are off to watch the little runt. When you get home, combat practice then sleep. Your day will be the same the next day, except, if you commit to your schedule, I might think about you having the nights off. The nights you don't have baby-sitting, that is."

"Thank you." She gave a slight bow and walked off to hers and Red X's room.

**TTTT**

"What was that all about?" Red X asked.

"I am taking a shower, you coming?" she took off her top and her metal rings and belt.

"Damn, girl, sure." He said, taking off his clothes, as well.

Nightblade sat on the bed, "I can never get these damn boots off." She hissed.

"Here." He said, pulling them off for her, letting his eyes sneak up her skirt.

"You want up there?" she smiled.

"Of course, baby."

"Come with me then." She walked into the shower, taking off her bra with her back still to him. Then she let the skirt slide down to her ankles, showing off her baby pink panties, before she closed the door behind her.

Nightblade turned on the shower, heating it up. She didn't pull off her bra or panties, knowing he would want to. "5…4…3…" she silently counted to herself, "2…1…" the door burst open and X walked inside butt naked, closing the door behind.

"Hey sexy, you took a whole five seconds this time…what took you so long?"

X laughed, reaching around her and un-doing her bra and sliding her panties down to her ankles.

He gave her a little shove into the shower where the water was running and now hot.

"You haven't changed a bit, baby." He smiled at her.

"I know." She took some shampoo, running it through her hair, massaging her scalp.

"So what's up?" he asked, "With the baby-sitting?" They only talked about important things in the shower. They always did…they didn't know where Slade might put a camera, although he told them he didn't monitor their room or bathroom, they felt it safer to discuss things when the water's running.

"That little girl…she looked like a miniature me!" Nightblade smiled, "You want out of here, right?"

"Yeah…just as much as you. I just want free of this dump." He stared at her, "So what's your plan?"

"Okay, when the Titans see her, …"

**TTTT**

Robin chased after Mumbo Jumbo with all his might. Jumping over buildings. He threw a birderang at the man only for it to be turned into a flower.

"DUDE!" Beastboy yelled, "How many of those staffs and hats and things does he have?"

"Too many." Raven answered and they flew after him.

Mumbo turned down an alleyway and disappeared. When Robin and the team got there, he was gone. There were no walls or anything…he was just…gone.

"Excuse me?" a weak voice called behind Robin, as someone pulled on his cape.

"Huh!" he turned around only to see a little girl in a frilly purple dress with a pink sash across the waist that was tied up in a big bow in the back. Her hair lay down past her shoulders and her eyes were a bright green.

"Starfire?" he whispered.

"I am lost, can you take me home?" the girl asked.

"Where is home?"

"I don't know." Tears threatened her eyes… Kori was a good actress.

"It's okay. You can come home with us until we find your home." Beastboy placed his green hand on her shoulder.

"Really?" she sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah." He smiled, "It's cool."

Her smile grew twice it's size at that moment, "Thank you."

He grabbed her hand and led the little girl over to the tower.

"So what is your name anyways?" Raven asked after they were bucked into the car.

"Kori…" she answered and Cyborg and Beastboy exchanged glances. Cy then looked in the rearview mirror to see Robin's reaction. Robin tried to stay calm, but Cy knew what his best friend was thinking. Mumbo Jumbo transformed Starfire into a little girl…causing her to loose all of her memory of being on the team…or even coming to Earth, changing her name…everything…

The rest of the way, the five sat in silence. Kori stared strait ahead, but slowly started to fall asleep, her head resting on Robin's chest.

Kori woke up and saw that she was on a very comfortable couch. She could hear the four Titans talking behind her.

"She looks just like her." Robin sighed.

"I know, Robin, but we need to figure out a few things first." Raven said.

"Yeah, man, I've run a molecular scan on the girl and she is human." Cyborg said.

"How do we know that Mumbo didn't change her molecular structure to make her appear human on any scan?" Robin questioned.

"Why don't we just talk to her first…see if she _does_ know anything." Beastboy actually said something helpful…

"I think I can be of help." Kori said softly, yawning and stretching her arms.

"Oh, you are up." Robin smiled at her, walking over and sitting next to her. Raven sat on the other side.

"Kori, tell us, does the name Starfire sound familiar to you?" Raven asked.

"Yes."

"Really?" Beastboy cut in.

"Yes, she is my baby-sitter." Kori answered, "I met Starfire at the mall. Her name is Koriand'r and she is a former Titan. She told me that she has to work some personal things out before returning with you guys."

"So you actually met her?" Robin asked in surprise.

"Yes, her and her boyfriend, but she obviously doesn't love him. She told me to tell you that she misses you a lot, Robin."

"She knew you and I would talk?" Robin questioned.

"Of course, that was the plan. Oh, and to give you this." Kori reached into her sash, pulling out a neatly folded note. Robin broke the wax seal to read Starfire's letter. After reading it, he passed it to Raven, who passed it to Beastboy who gave it to Cy to read last.

_Dear Friends, _

_I hope by now, you have gotten to know my good friend, Kori. I am sorry I can not meet with you personally to discuss this, but I am monitored where ever I go. Even while Baby-sitting Kori. The only time I am not monitored is in the bathroom and, well, while bathing Kori. But besides that, Slade likes to keep a close eye on me. Kori is sound asleep while I write this and hope she sees my note on her desk. We discussed the plan today, during her bath. I knew you would take her back to our home if she didn't know where to go._

_You have to understand that I did not want to join Slade again. When I was alone in the dark, they gave me a choice. It was a very hard one, but when it came down to it, I really could only take one offer. I either would join Slade again, OR I would be frozen in time and they would make me feel like I wished for death._

_Please do not miss understand Red X. He is not evil. He is very good, just selfish. He wants out of here just as much as I do. He hates it so much and is trying to help me. Although Red X is good, I do not trust him completely, and neither should you. But when you come to save me, please save him too. He deserves to be free, just as much as I do._

_I baby sit Kori every Monday and Thursday, but the thing is that I am monitored everywhere I go by Slade. So he would hear us plan. If you have a plan or something to tell me, give it to Kori and she will give it to me. I will do the same. _

_Attached are directions to Slade's hideout and to Kori's house. _

_Please come soon, I miss all of you, and wish to be free. Please save Red X and me!_

_With Love, _

_Starfire, Teen Titan_

_(Koriand'r, Princess of Tamaran)_

_PS. I do not love Red X, just am a friend to him now. I love you Robin, and hope you still love me._

Cyborg quickly jotted a few things down on a piece of paper and gave it to Kori. "Give this to Star."

"What did you say?" Robin asked.

"I simply said that we will be coming soon…" Cyborg smiled.

"Okay." Robin smiled. "I have a note too." He jotted some words on a piece of paper, giving that to Kori too. "Tell her I love her."

This made Kori smile, "I knew you did!"

"Are you ready to go home?" Raven asked.

Kori smiled and nodded. "I can't wait till Monday when I get to see Starfire again!"

**TTTT**

Kori's mother was surprised to see four teenagers on her doorstep with her daughter in their hand.

"Oh, hello, thank you for finding my little Kori!" she said, bending down as Kori ran up and gave her mother a bug hug. Her mom picked her up, holding her little girl in her arms.

"May we come in?" Robin asked.

"Yes, please do." The woman moved to the side, letting the four costumed teens inside her small apartment, "What can I do for you?"

"Do you mind if we speak with you…alone?" Raven asked.

"Not at all." She answered, "Kori, can you go upstairs for a few minutes while I talk to these four?"

"But I wanna be part of the-."

"Kori…Please…can we have a minute?" Robin asked.

"Okay…" Kori ran to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Please, sit down!" the woman said, motioning to the sofas, "I am Kristine, by the way."

"Thank you Kristine." Cyborg smiled and took a seat with everyone.

"You're welcome." She answered, "Would you like something to drink or eat?"

"No thank you." Raven said quickly before Beastboy had a chance, "We really need to talk to you about Starfire."

"Right."

"Okay," Robin started, "I don't know if you know everything that is going on. But we feel that you should be notified, since Starfire feels that your family should be involved." He sighed, "You see, Starfire got involved with Slade when the team had a tiny fight. She and Red X started dating and she left with them. When she tried to escape, they came back and forced her to join again." He handed her the note Starfire had written for them, "This gives you an idea of what is going on at the moment. We are going to try to save her, but your family might be put at danger in the process." Kristine read and nodded,

"It's just me and Kori here. Her father left when he found out I was pregnant, so it's just us two. Kori seems so excited to be a part of this. But what should we do?"

"We honestly don't know yet." Beastboy said.

"But we will inform you the instant we come up with a plan, so you can prepare…if you need to." Raven smiled.

"We will contact you with this." Robin handed her a small talking device with a black 'T' on it. "It's what we use to communicate. Don't let Kori use it, because we don't trust everyone with this kind of power. You can reach any Titan with that, anywhere in the world. You can use it to get out of danger, and also, you can use it to reach us. If something happens, call us. The instant we think up a plan, we will call you."

"We promise, you and your child will be safe." Cyborg said, "Our Star is a good fighter, and if anything happens, it'll probably happen while she is here. She will put her life on the line to save a friend. So you can be sure Kori will be safe."

"Thank you." Kristine said. "I'll call you if anything happens." She glanced at her watch, "Oh no!" she sighed, "I have to get to work. Would you mind staying here and keeping an eye on Kori? My boss just called earlier today to see if I could work a few hours earlier…Starfire should be here in three hours, at seven."

"Sure." Robin quickly said, "We'll stay."

"Starfire baby-sits anytime I am at work. It's nice." She smiled, the continued, "If you would like to stay longer that's fine. Go out for anything, if you like, and there's some movies in there. Sorry the selection isn't all that great, and the TV only holds thirteen channels…basic system. It's all we can afford."

"It's cool!" Cyborg smiled, 'We'll take good care of her!"

"And maybe we'll even go out for pizza." Beastboy smiled.

"By the way, she hates eating meat. Her friend told her one day that it was dead animals, and now she won't touch the stuff. Just so you know." Kristine smiled.

"Smart girl." Beastboy said.

"Meat still has protein…" Cyborg sighed as it Beastboy was the most ignorant soul alive.

"It is dead animals! I have been all of them!" Beastboy screamed.

"Well, I think you have some things you need to work out. I have to go, but I'll see you sometime." Kristine smiled as she put the yellow communicator into her purse. "Call me if you need anything."

"Great!"

"Bye Mommy!" Kori smiled as she came out and hugged her mom.

"Bye Honey. The Teen Titans are going to watch you today."

"Really?" Kristine swore she saw stars in Kori's eyes as she left.

"Love you Kori!" she said before closing the door behind her.

"Who's up for PIZZA!" Beastboy yelled.

"Only if it has meat!" Cyborg said.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kori squealed.

"This is going to be a long night." Raven sighed.


	19. Chapter 19

_Okay, so I swear, i didnt forget about this story, I just needed to wait until I got a flash drive to upload. I hope you all dont hate me for taking too long. I am sorry...once again_

**Chapter 19**

Red X and Nightblade stepped into the Operations room so see Slade staring at them.

"Hey." Nightblade smiled, but Slade didn't.

"So you are baby-sitting again tonight?"

"Yes. The mother is just trying to get enough money to support the two of them. I am doing her a free service and babysitting."

"you are babysitting her daughter every night for free!" Slade's voice grew louder.

"Hey, I told her I didn't do much on nights. I told her that I would help her out whenever she needed it, and she needs it. I am going to help her out whether you like it or not!" Nightblade started to advance closer to Slade, "Besides, Kori is a sweetheart. I like her, and we get along well. The mother said the if 'Kevin' wants to come along sometimes, he can too. But she told me that it's hard for her to pay the bills every month, and she needs to work some extra hours."

Slade let out a loud groan. "FINE!" he finally said, "If that is how you want to spend your nights off, then go ahead. But just know, that when you get up in the morning, you have combat practice."

"Okay." She smiled and ran out the door towards Kori's apartment complex.

**TTTT**

Nightblade reached into her purse, pulling out the duplicate key that Kristine had given her. She slowly unlocked the door, and opened it.

She smiled when she saw who was there. One the couch was Robin, sitting with his arm against the arm rest, Kori was next to him and her head was in his lap, she was sleeping too. Raven and Beastboy lay on the floor at Robin's feet. Beastboy's arm was around Raven and her head was buried in his chest. Cyborg just lay on the other couch, spread out on it. Red X hadn't come with her tonight, and now, Nightblade was glad he hadn't.

Tonight, Slade didn't force her to put in the hearing aide so he could listen and watch everything. He was starting to trust her, and promised not to monitor anything tonight, because she assured him that Kori wanted to talk about…well…girly things, and Nightblade couldn't do that with Slade in her ear.

Nightblade instantly went to work. She picked up the pizza, taking a look inside the box to see it was empty. She threw it away, then picked up all the plates and started washing them.

By the time she was finished picking up everything, a whole hour had passed by.

Nightblade took a look at her watch, it was eight o'clock. Nine was Kori's bedtime, but it looked like the Titans had already warn her out. She walked over, picking up the tiny girl and carrying her into her room and placing Kori into her bed.

"Mom?" a weak voice whimpered.

"No, it's Starfire." She smiled. "Looks like my friends wore you out. Try to get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay…" Kori yawned and leaned back onto her pillow. Nightblade pulled up the sheets, covering the girl up, then she turned on the nightlight and turned off the light. "Good night, Kori. Have the Sweet Dreams." She whispered as she tucked the girl in, giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead, then closed the door silently before she walked over to the sleeping Titans.

Cyborg picked up his head to see his friend. She smiled at him and glanced at Robin. She put her index finger to her lips before she lay down slowly next to Robin, laying her head in his lap. She felt his fingers run through her hair and she looked up at him.

After around ten minutes, Nightblade looked up to see Robin staring down at her. "I'm sorry." She let out a weak whisper.

"It's okay." He smiled at her, pulling her up into a hug. She let herself fall onto him, falling into a comforting embrace. "I still love you." He whispered.

"You got my letter?" she asked.

"Yeah, but let's not talk about that now."

"Okay." She whispered back and he cupped his hand around her cheek.

"I love you so much." He whispered and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she reached in, kissing him.

Cyborg at this moment, got up and woke up Raven and BB. He silently pointed at Robin and Nightblade. They sleepily looked up at the couple, smiling.

Kori had taken this time to walk across the room and crack the door open and watched the two kiss. It seemed like they would be suffocating by this time…but then again, she was only six.

Robin broke the kiss for some well needed air, and Raven, BB and Cyborg started clapping.

Kori didn't clap, she opened the door, and let out an "EWWW", running over and jumping into Nightblade's lap. Nightblade wrapped her arms around the small girl, holding her tight. "One day you'll think this is so wonderful." She whispered in Kori's ear.

"Yeah right!" Kori answered.

"I am so sorry." Nightblade said to Robin.

"It's okay, girl. We understand, we would do the same thing if we were you." Cyborg answered.

Nightblade sighed and Robin turned so she could lean against his chest, and still be able to hold Kori. They sat in a circle and started talking about their plan. .

"Okay, so let's plan." Cyborg said and they all starting talking non stop until nine when Nightblade put Kori to bed, and they kept talking until Kristine came home.

Nightblade left immediately at that time, and the four stayed behind to give Kristine the plan.

"Okay, well, have a great night." She smiled at them when they left.

**TTTT**

"Five…four…three" the door burst open and Red X came in.

"Hey baby, you are getting even more speedy." She smiled and he pushed her into the warm shower.

"So, was babysitting fun?" he smiled, pushing her against the wall.

"So much. The Titans were there. We have a plan."

**TTTT**

"You guys ready?" Robin asked.

"Yeah…" Beastboy answered

"Remember, X is on our side." Raven sighed.

"Okay." Cy said

"What if her directions were a trap?" Raven asked.

"Doubt it." Robin said as they walked under the long tunnel.

"Wow…" Beastboy stared at the few crystals that surrounded the cave. They pushed further back.

"I found a heartbeat and thermal readings." Cyborg said, staring at his arm.

"Where?" Robin asked.

"Right above us…" Cy answered, looking up.

"Beastboy?" Robin said, "Can you turn into a mouse and get through there?"

"Yes sir!" Beastboy jumped onto the ceiling, turning into a mouse very fast, and crawled up through the mud until he reached a tiny light.

**TTTT**

Nightblade threw a starbolt at X who quickly dodged it. He grabbed her foot quickly, bringing her down hard on her back. He bent over her body, holding his dagger to her chest.

"They aren't here yet…" X whispered.

"They will be." She whispered back, when she noticed a green mouse next to her. She smiled and pushed him off her and got up again quickly. She threw a starbolt at his right side, and he moved left. Instead of hitting him, she hit the wall…

An idea went through her head.

She ran at him, grabbing her second dagger, and tried to stab him. But he was too quick, using his sword to move both daggers to the side. She slid under him, through his legs, and quickly, without notice, she threw one of the daggers at a machine sitting in the corner of the room.

"Nightblade…" Slade walked in, with a warning tone in his voice.

"Oh…my GOD!" she shouted, "I didn't mean…it slipped! I am so sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to help you…that was my weapon. It isn't like I can just rebuild it!" he grabbed her by the throat, squeezing gently. Nightblade had dropped her second dagger onto the ground. She gasped for air… "You are choking me…" she gasped.

"That's the point" Slade said as Nightblade's feet started to float. Her hands were grabbing onto his, trying to pry his fingers off of her.

_Please hurry… _she thought when she saw the earth move just a little before Slade let go.

He jumped up just as the ground fell under his body. He landed over on solid ground, rolling from his back to his feet. "Nightblade, Red X! Attack!" he yelled, but the two just stood there.

Red X charged after the four teens, but Nightblade stood there.

"NIGHTBLADE!" Slade yelled, "What are you doing? I said, attack!"

"Who, you mean me?" she asked, innocently. "But that isn't my name!" she yelled, "It is Starfire!" she ran at Slade, charging her starbolts and hitting him right on target.

"You will regret this…" Slade said, as he charged, attacking all six of the teens.

Raven screamed her famous phrase and Slade's wrists were stick together inside a black force. Slade pulled, but Raven focused her energy on keeping his wrists tied.

X took an 'x' shaped substance and threw it at the man, hitting his ankles and knocking him over. Red X ran over to the wall, disappearing though it, just as he and Nightblade planned. He jumped up, onto the roof, and watched through a window in the ceiling.

Beastboy turned into a goat and charged Slade, bucking him as he fell over slightly. But Raven's grip was loosening as he twisted and turned to get out.

"I got the sonic if you got the boom…" Cyborg smiled at Robin.

"Titans! GO!" Robin yelled as he and Cyborg moved along, jumping and twisting around each other. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon and Robin threw a disk in the cannon's trail causing a huge explosion.

Then it was Starfire's turn. "You are not in control of me anymore." She yelled, taking her daggers, pushing him up against the wall. She charged a starbolt in the hand that held him, burning his suit next to his heart. Then she took the dagger, and stabbed him in the chest. When she pulled out the bloody dagger, Slade fell lifelessly onto the ground. "I had to do it…" she whispered as she turned around, walking towards the door. As she left, she looked up, and gave Red X a fake smile, trying to assure him that all was okay. When he saw that, he disappeared from sight.

Robin didn't follow. Starfire just killed his worst enemy. He walked over to the masked man. He heard a rumble, and the cave started to shake vigorously.

"Man, we gotta get outa here!" Cyborg yelled. Beastboy, Raven and Cyborg ran towards the exit. Starfire turned around to see Robin, bending over the man, slowly reaching down to grab the mask.

"Robin!" she screamed as some rock started to fall. She flew as fast as she could, grabbing him, pulling his sweaty body out of the cave just in time to watch the entire section of the street fall to the ground. The cement, the mud, the cave…it all collapsed, and the repairmen of the city once again had a lot of work to do…repairing all the Titan's damage. But one thing was certain…Slade was Dead, Starfire was back, and X was gone.

Robin fell to his knees, burring his head in his hands…his enemy…he never got to see the man's face. He wanted to look into the face of the man who had caused him so much torture for the past years. He wanted to scream at the dead corpse, but Slade was dead and crushed under about five layers of ground.

Starfire walked up behind him. "I am sorry." She whispered as she bent down next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Robin looked up at her…

"I just wanted to see his face" Robin sighed.

"I know you did. We all wanted that. And maybe, when they repair the streets, they'll find his dead corpse, and you will be able to see him then"

"But by then, he will be smashed and his bones will be all disoriented." Robin sighed again.

"Maybe…" She said, kissing his cheek and standing up. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah…Team…let's go home." He smiled, taking a hold of Starfire's hand and they walked home, back to the tower

Starfire smiled, "Home…that sounds good." She felt her body lift into the air, carrying her boyfriend and best friend there.

_Only one more chapter left, I was thinking about ending it here, but I decided not to. Anyways, I hope you loved, please review if you feel like it, and I will talk to you all later! smooches, and I love you all!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Okay, well, this is my last chapter, and it's kinda short. I hope you all liked my story, and I have another few up on my profile page. I just did another really corny one, but it has a lota StarXRobin fluff. Anyways, if you like that stuff, you'll like that story. It's called 'Pink Flowers' anywho, I hope you like that, this story and any other story I authored. If you do end up reading one of my other stories, can you review, or send me a PM (Private Message) telling me what you think? Only one is fine, more will make me happy, but if you are like me and are lazy, one is fine. But I would really appreciate it because I put a lot of time and effort into my stories…except the Pink Flowers one…that one took me like a week to write…that one is a little corny I'll admit, and I wasn't even going to post it, but I decided to…just tell me what you think! Anyways, thanks for reading my rambling, and I shall miss all of you reviewers, cause I love you all…and if any of you have any ideas for a sequel…just tell me them, and I might use them! Thanks again! I love you all_

_Mocha_

_Oh, and btw, my story, 'Teen Love' isn't as bad as the fucking name…the title of the story sux, but the actual story is pretty good, it is one of my better stories…that one, this one and Reunited, are the three stories I'm most proud of...so if you want to read more from me...these are probably the stories to read  
_

**Chapter 20:Wouldn't Have It**

Hand in hand, Robin and Starfire walked toward Kori's house. They continued to baby-sit her even though they defeated Slade…and Red X promised to stay away from Starfire's friend. He hadn't shown up for a while now, and it had been three months since they had last seen him.

Starfire looked up into the sky, smiling…she loved this life, her home, her love. Everything was perfect, nothing could go wrong.

"I love you." She whispered to Robin.

"I love you too." He pulled her closer to him, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

All of a sudden, a shadow cast over where they were standing, and Red X appeared in front of them. Robin and Starfire stopped dead in their tracks, but their hands didn't leave the other's.

"Hey Star." X said happily.

"Red X." she responded politely.

"So you truly are happy now?"

"Yes, I am." Starfire smiled at him. This one, he could tell was sincere, real, and definitely not a forced smile.

"Now Star…we are old friends. If I were to, let's say, rob this store right here, would you attack?"

"Yes." She simply said, "You and I are old friends, but even when I was evil and a criminal, my best friend attacked me. I will continue to attack, and eventually imprison you. Just because we were together a couple of times, doesn't mean that I am just going to let you go, it doesn't change anything." Her smiled disappeared.

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way." Red X smiled, "A worthy opponent to test my abilities and skills."

"Exactly."

"Well, Starfire, Have a good life. Robin…thank you for your time." Red X said, then her disappeared into thin air.

"Well, that was interesting." Robin smiled.

"I am glad he and I settled that." Starfire answered.

"I am too. You ready to get going?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." Starfire smiled, pulling him foreward towards Kori's house.

_Like I said…short! Anyways, I hope you all loved my story! Once again, if you have ideas for a sequel…tell me! Ttyl! Love you all!_

_Mocha_


End file.
